Me and Mr You
by Pati Evans
Summary: Não era nada comum cartas endereçadas a outras pessoas errarem seu caminho.
1. Capitulo 1

**Me and Mr. You**

By Pati Evans

**Disclaimer: **Como todo mundo tá cansado de saber Lily Evans, James Potter e todos os personagens que compõe esse mundo extremamente imaginativo e incrível são obra da JK Rowling. Fazer o que né?

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**O Engano**

**Um vento frio** passava lentamente pelas árvores dos jardins de Hogwarts, e embora o dia estivesse bastante ensolarado – o que era bastante incomum para essa época do ano -, a neve se acumulava pelos jardins, fazendo com que a paisagem se pintasse de branco. Era começo de janeiro, e a maioria dos alunos que se encontravam do lado de fora da escola conversavam animadamente, apesar do frio cortante. As novidades vindas das férias de Natal eram muitas e as tarefas passadas pelos professores ainda não haviam atingido um estágio crítico, então por que não aproveitar?

Mas não eram nem as novidades, nem os relatórios que começavam a se acumular em cima da minha mesinha de cabeceira – porque acidentalmente os esqueci quando fui para casa no final de dezembro -, que rondavam minha cabeça nesse momento.

Estava sentada perto de uma das margens do lago, onde a quantidade de neve era menor por causa do alto número de pinheiros que havia em volta, olhando atentamente para o envelope claro, onde uma bonita letra em tinta preta, fina e meio curvada detalhava um endereço que não conhecia. A carta havia chegado a mim hoje de manhã e só agora realmente tive tempo de observá-la.

Não era **nada** comum cartas endereçadas a outras pessoas errarem seu caminho. E, embora minha coruja fosse bastante relapsa para certas coisas, ela era muito eficiente quando as pessoas lhe pediam para entregar a correspondência. Pelo menos até agora.

Senti um certo formigamento de curiosidade nas mãos ao sentir a carta nelas.

Olhei em volta, meio que procurando um olhar que me repreendesse por estar quase invadindo a privacidade de alguém, meus olhos recaindo sobre um grupo de quatro garotos que se encontravam mais afastados, perto das enormes árvores que rodeavam a parte sul do lago.

Não consegui deixar de revirar os olhos meio impacientemente ao focalizar os cabelos pretos extremamente bagunçados e um certo pontinho dourado-brilhante zunindo perto deles. James Potter, como de costume, se exibia com seu pomo de ouro, soltando-o e o apanhando a intervalos freqüentes. De vez em quando sorria para alguma garota que volta e meia passava perto deles e voltava sua atenção para o pomo novamente. Em certo momento a bolinha dourada se desvencilhou das mãos do garoto, indo parar nos cabelos pretos lisos de Sirius Black e seu ar orgulhoso. Black logo passou as mãos pelos cabelos fazendo com que eles caíssem de uma maneira displicente e charmosa pelos olhos azul profundo. Rapidamente retirei os dois de minha visão, não queria ver os prováveis suspiros femininos que seguiriam a esse ato. O terceiro garoto estava recostado a uma árvore, alguns fios dourados do cabelo castanho-claro caindo de uma maneira bastante informal sobre os olhos. Remus Lupin estava lendo e não consegui deixar de notar um certo ar de cansaço presente nele. Ao seu lado o mais baixinho dos quatro comia animadamente o que parecia ser uma tortinha de abóbora.

- Olhando para o Pettigrew, Lily? – longos cabelos castanho-claros sentaram ao meu lado. Marlene McKinnon sorriu divertidamente para a expressão de surpresa que provavelmente havia aparecido em meu rosto. – Você recusa o James, mas quer o Peter? Tsc, tsc... Ás vezes eu não te entendo Evans.

Fiz uma careta para minha amiga, sentindo as bochechas quentes, provavelmente ainda vermelhas com o susto.

- Eu não estava olhando o Pettigrew.

- Não? – Lene colocou um tom meio desentendido na voz.

- Não – balancei negativamente a cabeça, imaginando que meu tom decidido escondesse o fato de que meus olhos se demoraram mais nos cabelos pretos desalinhados e incrivelmente irritantes.

- Então... – senti os olhos castanho-claros de Lene diretamente sobre mim, como que me avaliando. – Para quem você estava olhando Lily?

Minhas bochechas entraram em seu estado de vermelhidão novamente e inconscientemente meus olhos se voltaram para os cabelos bagunçados. Ele agora não brincava mais com o pomo, pelo contrário, parecia estar absorto em uma conversa com Black. Balancei levemente a cabeça, tirando Potter de minha visão.

- Para... – por que sempre me enrolava com as palavras quando ficava nervosa? _Eu não estou __nervosa._- Para ninguém especificamente – mordi meu lábio inferior.

Marlene sorriu para mim e eu lhe dirigi uma careta.

- Mas então, porque você estava aqui sozinha olhando para _ninguém especificamente_?

- Por causa disso – estendi a carta para ela.

Lene olhou duvidosa pra mim, depois se voltou para a carta.

- Mas não foi endereçada a você Lily – ela virou a carta, meio que procurando alguma pista de quem poderia ter mandado. – E não tem nem o nome do remetente nem do destinatário.

- Eu sei – minha voz tinha um leve tom de frustração.

- Que tipo de pessoa manda uma carta e escreve apenas o endereço? – Marlene continuava a olhar incrédula para o pedaço de pergaminho retangular.

- Estranho... Não é? – olhei diretamente para ela. Lene acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- E curioso – ela completou, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios. Dirigi-lhe um olhar meio desaprovador, mas não consegui deixar de impedir que o calor chegasse até minhas bochechas. _Odeio ficar vermelha com essa facilidade extrema_. – Ah Lily, nem adianta me olhar desse jeito que eu te conheço muito bem. Você está morrendo de curiosidade que eu sei – e piscou marotamente para mim.

- Bom... – revirei os olhos de uma maneira divertida, sem conseguir esconder minha curiosidade. – Talvez, só um pouquinho. Muito pouquinho. – fiz um gesto mínimo com a mão.

- É, eu sabia – Lene devolveu a carta a mim e cruzou os braços, respirando fundo, com um ar triunfante.

- Ok. Mas isso não muda nada – girei a carta entre meus dedos, olhando atentamente para o pedaço de pergaminho – O que eu faço com ela? Mando de volta para a pessoa que a mandou? – levantei uma das sobrancelhas enquanto olhava diretamente para a carta. – Ou mando para o endereço escrito?

- Huumm... – Marlene se espreguiçou. – E se você tentasse descobrir quem a escreveu antes, Lily?

_Ela quer levar minha curiosidade ao extremo meu Merlin._

- Você sabe muito bem que eu sou curiosa McKinnon, não precisa ficar me tentando – lancei sobre ela um olhar meio avaliativo. Lene apenas me dirigiu uma expressão meio desentendida.

- E por que não? Afinal você não pediu para a carta chegar até você.

Era verdade.

- Não, não pedi – suspirei, sentindo as mãos formigarem novamente. – Mas a pessoa que a entregou à Silver também não pensava que uma coruja pudesse ser tão relapsa. Nem eu mesma desconfiava que minha coruja interceptasse e extraviava cartas – olhei para o corujal, direcionado do outro lado dos jardins.

- Mas...

- Não Lene. Acho que seria invasão de privacidade – olhei meio tristemente para a carta. Por que tinha que ter uma consciência tão onipresente? – Talvez seja um assunto muito particular. Além do mais não existem meios de descobrir quem foi que escreveu...

- Ah, tem sim! – Marlene levantou o dedo indicador. Olhei-a meio impacientemente e ela pareceu compreender. – Mas... Você está tentando arrumar argumentos que acabem com a sua curiosidade não é?

- Exatamente.

- Tudo bem. Eu não te entendo sabe? Mas tudo bem – Marlene sorriu divertidamente para mim e pisquei para ela. – Você é um ser curioso bastante estranho Lily.

- Digo o mesmo de você Lene.

Me encostei no tronco da arvore e senti ela fazer o mesmo; olhando diretamente para o céu azul, algumas nuvens presentes nele, senti o vento frio passar pelo meu rosto, dando-me uma sensação de leveza.

Engraçado como o lugar que mais amamos às vezes consegue mexer conosco de uma maneira tão fácil.

- Tenho que terminar os relatórios de monitoria ainda hoje – sussurrei enquanto sentia o vento frio brincar com meu nariz. O sexto ano não estava sendo nada fácil.

- Humm... – Marlene assoprou uma mecha de cabelo meio teimosa que insistia em cair sob seus olhos. – Quem disse que vida de monitor era fácil estava redondamente enganado – e sorriu para mim. – Principalmente com aqueles quatro que você _não_ estava observando...

- Nah – fiz um pequeno movimento impaciente com a mão - Não adianta dizer que eu não estava observando eles mesmo. Você vai continuar a insistir nisso – revirei os olhos. – Mas eu fiz um acordo com o Remo sobre as várias infrações deles.

- Você soou igualzinha à McGonagall agora. – Marlene riu. - E será que eu poderia perguntar qual, em nome de Merlin, seria esse acordo? – Lene fechou os olhos, embora não deixasse de sorrir.

- Ele vai fazer os relatórios dos amigos dele. Assim eu não preciso me preocupar com as duas pilhas de pergaminhos desse mês em que apenas dois nomes estão presentes: Potter e Black – suspirei fundo. – Mas acho que, no fim das contas vou acabar ajudando ele com isso – era bem verdade. Eu não ia deixar o Remo sozinho com todo aquele trabalho. Afinal, ele era meu amigo. Por mais que eu não fosse amiga dos amigos dele.

- Lupin não parece que teve uma boa noite de sono – Lene parou de sorrir.

_Não. Não parece mesmo. _Não consegui deixar de pensar.

Olhei para o céu novamente, onde o sol começava a se por e uma lua crescente aparecia ainda que quase imperceptivelmente.

- Tenho que ir ao corujal – levantei rapidamente retirando alguns pontinhos brancos de neve do meu casaco.

- Então já decidiu o que fazer com a carta? – Marlene me olhava com curiosidade.

- Er... Bom, mais ou menos. Mas tenho que enviá-la ainda hoje – _Ou a minha curiosidade provavelmente vai se voltar contra mim._ – No caminho eu decido – pisquei para ela. – Te vejo daqui a pouco, Lene.

- Até mais Lily.

Girei nos calcanhares e segui em direção ao corujal, a pergunta ainda martelando em minha cabeça:

Para quem mandaria a carta?

Provavelmente se mandasse para o destinatário ninguém saberia que a carta havia extraviado e tudo ficaria bem.

Mas algo dizia para não fazer isso. Provavelmente obra da minha curiosidade totalmente inconveniente. Que por sinal, tinha uma voz extremamente parecida com a de Marlene.

_Talvez se eu mandar de volta ao remetente eu descubra quem ele é. Ou ela, quem sabe. _A idéia não me soava nada má. E se ele ou ela por acaso não quisesse ser descoberto era só não responder a carta. Mas pensando bem, talvez isso fosse falta de educação.

- Evans! – fui despertada de meus pensamentos por uma voz masculina. Olhei para trás e vi os cabelos pretos bagunçados vindo em minha direção.

Potter diminuiu o ritmo dos passos assim que me virei para olhá-lo. O vento frio deixava seus cabelos ainda mais bagunçados. Ele sorriu quando encontrou meu olhar, e antes que minhas bochechas ficassem vermelhas novamente eu desviei meus olhos dos dele.

- Agora não Merlin, agora não... – sussurrei, olhando para o céu agora salpicado de estrelas. Potter deve ter percebido súbita minha comunicação com Merlin, porque quando abaixei meus olhos para olhá-lo, ele me observava, com um olhar de dúvida.

- Que foi Potter? – tentei mostrar a ele que estava com pressa, dando um tom impaciente a minha voz, mas ele apenas sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

- Você anda incrivelmente rápido sabia? – me olhou marotamente por trás dos óculos, mexendo na parte de trás dos cabelos.

- Quando se está com pressa tende-se a andar rápido – olhei desafiadoramente para ele. – Então, você me chamou só pra dizer isso?

Potter arrepiou os cabelos. _Irritante._ E sorriu, cruzando os braços.

- Onde você está indo com tanta pressa Lily?

- Não te interessa. _Evans _– frisei meu sobrenome para ele.

- Não Lily, é James – ele sorriu. – Você não pode usar seu sobrenome para as outras pessoas também sabe?

- Potter... – ele continuava a sorrir com curiosidade, como que avaliando minha reação ao seu comentário irritante. Respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar. – Será que você poderia dar uma trégua em todo esse negocio de me convidar para sair pela centésima vez hoje, e me deixar em paz por algumas horas?

Ele cruzou os braços, a curiosidade ainda presente em seus olhos.

- Só se você me disser para quem está indo mandar essa carta – e indicou com a cabeça o pergaminho seguro em minhas mãos.

Por alguns segundos desviei meus olhos dos dele, e pude notar um grupo de garotas do quinto ano que estavam a alguns metros de nós, olhando na direção em que estávamos. Ou melhor, na direção em que **ele **estava.

- Por que você não volta para o seu fã clube, – Potter seguiu meu olhar, virando-se para trás. O grupinho de garotas deu um acesso de risadinhas irritantes. – e me deixa sozinha?

Chateado. Tenho certeza absoluta de que ele estava visivelmente chateado quando se virou novamente para mim.

- Sirius – escutei ele murmurar, mais para si mesmo do que para mim, olhando para o chão coberto de neve, uma das mãos na nuca.

- Então, posso ir agora? – coloquei as mãos na cintura, e um tom impaciente na voz, fingindo estar com pressa. Porque, na verdade, a pressa de entregar a carta havia se dissipado um pouco, dando lugar a um questionamento: Por que o Potter ficou chateado com o grupinho de garotas eu-amo-os-Marotos-mais-do-que-tudo-nesse-mundo?

- Eu não quero fã clube nenhum Evans – ele agora me olhava nos olhos, a mão ainda se encontrava na nuca. Havia um tom de preocupação em sua voz quando ele falou novamente:

- Evans, o _Ranho_... Quero dizer, o _Snape_, ele veio falar com você de novo?

Eu abri a boca para falar, certa de que ele iria me pedir para sair ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas nenhuma palavra saiu da minha dela. Como é que ele sabia que Severo havia conversado comigo há pouco tempo atrás? Potter estava me _espionando_? E por que ele se mostrava tão preocupado com minha conversa com Severo?

Pelas barbas de Merlin, por que eu estou fazendo tantos questionamentos hoje?!

- Potter, – afinal, quem ele pensa que é para ficar ouvindo as conversas dos outros?! – Não é da sua conta se eu falo ou não com o _Ran_... Com o Snape! – ele sorriu, obviamente percebendo que eu havia me enrolado com as palavras. Lancei um olhar extremamente frio e assassino para ele e virei nos calcanhares, pronta para dar um fim naquela discussão cheia de perguntas idiotas, pela maneira mais simples:

Indo embora.

- Não sei o que você vê no _Ranhoso,_ Evans – ele falou, em um tom divertido às minhas costas.

- Não se mete onde não é chamado Potter! – falei por cima do ombro enquanto andava novamente em direção ao corujal.

- Eu ainda descubro para quem você está escrevendo Lily!

- Argh! – não consegui deixar de bufar, frustrada. – Idiota – sussurrei para mim, contrariada.

_Idiota._ A verdade era que eu e o Potter nunca tivemos uma relação por assim dizer, amigável, desconfio que todos na escola saibam disso. E principalmente de uns três anos pra cá, quando os hormônios da puberdade – principalmente com relação a ele e o resto da população feminina de Hogwarts - começaram a aparecer, a fina linha de cordialidade mantida entre mim e ele - afinal somos da mesma casa - começou a balançar assustadoramente. Potter chamava a atenção das garotas; alto, com seu ar maroto e cabelos pretos bagunçados naturalmente, além do posto de artilheiro no time de quadribol da Grifinória. _O ar de quem acabou de sair da vassoura_. Para mais da metade da população feminina da escola ele se transformou em um garoto _bastante atraente._ Eu acho isso totalmente irritante. Não que eu negue o fato de que ele possa sim, ser um garoto bonito, mas sua infantilidade e egocentrismo se sobrepõem ao seu fator atraente.

Respirei fundo, o ar frio penetrando em meus pulmões. A lua quase cheia já estava estampada no céu meio nublado, fazendo com que sua fina luz entrasse pelo corujal. Olhei em volta, procurando as penas branco-prateadas de minha coruja, até que a avistei perto da abertura mais próxima.

- Silver – só precisei sussurrar uma vez. Ela logo estava pousando graciosamente ao meu lado. – Você me deu um baita trabalho sabia? – Silver bicou gentilmente meu dedo, como que pedindo desculpas. – Certo. Só preciso fazer algo antes de te entregar a carta.

-

_À pessoa que escreveu essa carta_

_Você realmente deve estar achando estranho sua carta ter retornado. Mas é que de algum modo ela veio parar em minhas mãos e decidi mandá-la de volta para você. Sabe, tenho que dizer que é bem estranho não colocar nem remetente nem destinatário na carta. Bom, estou apenas devolvendo algo que não era para ser mandado para mim. Isso é bastante estranho. Nunca tinha escrito um bilhete de retorno antes. Para falar a verdade eu nunca tinha ouvido falar em uma carta que foi parar no caminho errado._

_O que quero dizer é: recebi sua carta, estou devolvendo sem dano nenhum. Pronto. _

_OK. Vou indo agora. _

_Cordialmente,_

_A pessoa que recebeu a carta._

_-_

Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. Por que não coloquei o meu nome no final. Sabe, eu até pensei em fazer isso, mas no tempo em que estamos vivendo não acho que seja muito inteligente fazer algo assim.

Prendi o pedaço de pergaminho ao envelope da carta.

- Silver, - seus olhos cor de mel me olhavam atentamente – quero que você entregue essa carta à mesma pessoa que entregou ela a você entendeu? – Silver me bicou delicadamente. – Certo. Não vá errar dessa vez, por favor. – a coruja inflou o peito cheio de penas. Suspirei enquanto amarrava a carta a ela.

Rapidamente, como que para mostrar que não iria errar dessa vez, Silver levantou voou graciosamente, passando pela luz da lua, refletindo ainda mais suas penas prateadas.

Observei-a desaparecer no meio das pesadas nuvens, desejando que dessa vez tudo fosse parar nos seus devidos lugares.

E quem sabe assim minha curiosidade se acalmasse.

* * *

N/A: Hola!

Cara, é bom estar de volta! Mesmo que eu desconfie que poucas pessoas ainda terão paciência de ler alguma das minhas fics. Ok, eu seu que minha credibilidade está meio em baixa aqui porque nunca mais dei as caras. Sei que isso não tem desculpa. Não vou nem tentar formular alguma. Mas poxa, eu estava com uma saudade enorme de aparecer por aqui e como a inspiração veio - algo que só acontece a cada cem anos - resolvi voltar a escrever.

E só para deixar registrado aqui, eu já tenho boa parte da fic esquematizada, por isso é realmente muito, mas muito difícil acontecer de eu abandoná-la. Hum, será que tem mais alguma coisa? Ah! Vou tentar postar a cada quinze dias, no máximo uma vez por mês. Acho que é isso. Sei que estou meio enferrujada, mas espero de coração que quem tiver coragem de ler a fic goste e tenha a bondade de deixar uma review, nem que seja só pra dar um olá.

Muitos beijos,

Pati Evans.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Me and Mr. You**

By Pati Evans

**Disclaimer: **Bem, se eu tivesse criado esses personagens eu com certeza estaria em Londres, em uma biblioteca, com uma lareira quentinha e chocolate quente ao meu lado. Acho que deu pra entender que é tudo da JK Rowling né?

**Aviso: **Nessa fic, os Marotos só utilizam seus apelidos, - Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail – entre si, logo, a Lily não tem a mínima idéia de quem sejam essas pessoas, certo? Pronto, é isso.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Parceiro de Trabalho**

-

_Cara pessoa que recebeu minha carta por engano,_

_Eu realmente achei estranho o fato de que minha carta tenha retornado. No fim das contas acho que a coruja que escolhi era meio avoada. Mas obrigada por ter mandado o que escrevi de volta mesmo assim. Bom, quanto a colocar remetente ou destinatário na carta, isso varia não? A pessoa que vai receber a carta pode estar esperando por ela não acha? Mas estou escrevendo para agradecer por não ter mandado para o endereço escrito nela. Agora que voltou não sei se mandá-la de volta é o certo. Talvez a coruja avoada não tenha sido tão mal assim afinal._

_Obrigada mais uma vez,_

_Prongs_

_-_

O Salão Principal estava apinhado de alunos recém acordados e hipnotizados pelos aromas de salsichas, torradas e suco de abobora. Alguns ainda bocejavam enquanto tomavam seus conrflakes ou liam _O Profeta Diário._

Mas eu não estava com sono, apesar de ter demorado séculos para conseguir dormir ontem. Lia pela terceira vez as poucas linhas, escritas com a mesma letra fina e curvada, muito bonita por sinal. Mas não era exatamente a letra que fazia com que não conseguisse tirar os olhos do pergaminho. Alguma coisa me puxava para aquele bilhete.

_Minha curiosidade extrema e teimosa, muito provavelmente._

Levantei uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto engolia um pedaço de torrada, ainda com os olhos vidrados no pergaminho. Reli mais uma vez, como que esperando que tivesse pulado uma linha ou esquecido uma palavra que revelaria novas pistas e assim algumas das muitas perguntas que rondavam minha cabeça fossem respondidas. Afinal, quem era essa pessoa? Em que ano estaria? Eu podia presumir que fosse algum aluno ou aluna, mas não conseguia tirar mais nenhuma resposta do pequeno e único parágrafo.

_Quem eu estou pensando que sou? Sherlock Holmes?_

Assoprei meio impaciente, uma fina mecha de fios ruivos que insistia em cair sob meus olhos, enquanto tomava um gole do suco de abobora.

E afinal, por que ele (porque Prongs não me parece ser um apelido que uma garota usaria) havia me feito perguntas? Será que esperava que eu respondesse ou foi apenas um modo de agradecer educadamente?

Tenho que parar com as perguntas. Definitivamente.

- Bom dia Evans – entre meu susto e o desapontamento em ouvir a voz de Potter logo de manhã cedo, rapidamente dobrei o pedaço de pergaminho e o coloquei casualmente dentro do livro de poções, sentindo que minhas bochechas logo estariam quentes. Virei o rosto na direção dele, que me olhava divertidamente, um meio sorriso em seu rosto. Aquele sorriso _irritante_ e _arrogante _dele. Como se fosse o ser humano mais desejável da terra.

Minhas bochechas queimaram. _Droga._

- Bom dia Potter – tentei soar o mais distante possível. – Cadê o Remus? – olhei por detrás dos ombros dele.

- Ainda está na sala comunal – falou, um tom meio contrariado na voz, os olhos afirmando a insatisfação por minha procura por seu amigo. Eu sorri, mas segundos depois me lembrei da aparência cansada que Remus demonstrara ontem. Não era normal Lupin não descer para tomar café da manhã junto com Potter. Em geral os Marotos não ficavam muito tempo longe uns dos outros.

Levantei a sobrancelha, desconfiada, sem perceber que Potter ainda me fitava, agora sentando ao meu lado. Seus olhos tinham um ar meio questionador. Rapidamente os desviei dos meus, olhando para as minhas torradas.

- O que você estava lendo Evans? – sua voz tinha um leve tom de curiosidade.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais.

- Nada que interesse a você Potter – mordi minha torrada, tomando um gole do suco de abobora logo depois. Eu nunca fui muito boa em esconder coisas dos outros. Mentir então era um assunto praticamente fora de questão. Não que eu tivesse alguma coisa contra segredos. De jeito nenhum. O problema não era _ter_ segredos, o problema era _escondê-los_ quando alguém me perguntava sobre eles. Eu simplesmente não conseguia controlar minhas bochechas.

Potter sorriu.

- Não precisa ficar vermelha Evans.

Demorei a engolir a torrada, olhando diretamente para ele. Potter retribuiu o olhar e eu não consegui me desviar dele, acho que por teimosia. Não queria mostrar que ele exercia alguma poder sobre mim. E que o fato de que minhas bochechas esquentavam rapidamente não se devia em nada ao fato de que ele estava sentado ao meu lado, me observando com aqueles olhos meio avelã, meio esverdeados. Não tinha absolutamente nada haver. _Nada._ Era tudo culpa do tempo. Todo mundo sabe que no inverno as bochechas das pessoas ficam vermelhas. É culpa do _inverno, _não do _Potter_.

Ele ainda sorria irritantemente. Eu respirei fundo.

- Eu não fiquei verm...

- Bom dia casal! – Black me interrompeu, sentando em frente à Potter, os cabelos pretos caindo displicentemente pelos olhos azuis. Algumas garotas da corvinal que passavam na hora, cochicharam umas com as outras, entre sorrisinhos, apontando para os dois..

_Ridículo._ Eles são atraentes, isso é um fato. Eu não posso contestar isso. Mas precisa ficar suspirando em auto e bom som cada vez que eles passam do seu lado?!

- **Não **somos um **casal **Black. – o fitei chateada, frisando bem as palavras. Black deu de ombros, servindo-se de torradas.

- Garanto que não é por minha culpa Evans. – Potter arrepiou os cabelos, sorrindo.

Senti uma onda de calor invadir o meu corpo, a vontade de começar a discutir com o garoto passando rapidamente pelos meus dedos.

_Controle-se. É apenas o Potter. Apenas o Potter._

- Se não é por sua culpa, - dirigi ao garoto um olhar congelante, mas ele continuou a sorrir para mim - te garanto que é por minha, Potter.

Rapidamente tomei um ultimo gole do suco de abobora, me levantando, sentindo satisfeita comigo mesma por ter dado a ultima palavra na pequena discussão.

Como James Potter conseguia mexer tanto com meus nervos? Por que ele insistia tanto em me tirar do sério? Por que toda essa insistência em me chamar para sair? Oras, eu sempre deixei claro desde o primeiro instante que não estava interessada nele. Será que isso não bastava?

Mas por outro lado, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Em outros tempos eu teria me levantado da mesa assim que ele sentasse ao meu lado. Eu não teria ficado com as bochechas vermelhas encontrando apenas os olhos dele. Isso não era normal. _Definitivamente._ Por mais que o tempo frio também tivesse uma grande, quase extrema culpa com relação a essa minha vermelhidão instantânea, claro.

Sai do Salão Principal pisando duro, mal falando com Marlene, com quem havia acabado de me encontrar.

- Você está tão descontraída hoje Lily. - ela me lançou um olhar questionador, mas eu preferi ficar calada. Era melhor assim, desse jeito eu conseguia me acalmar mais facilmente, sem precisar descontar minha irritação nela. Lene pareceu entender meu silêncio e nós andamos em direção as masmorras.

- James? – Lene falou baixinho para mim, enquanto entravamos na sala de aula.

Tomei um susto com o sussurro dela e conseqüentemente minhas bochechas esquentaram. _De novo._ Vale ressaltar que, na mesma hora, uma fria corrente de ar estava passando por nós. É só uma observação.

- Onde? – olhei em volta procurando pelos cabelos pretos despenteados, mas Potter ainda não havia chegado à sala. Voltei meu olhar para ela.

- Ele é o motivo do seu repentino mau humor não é? – Lene sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

Desviei meus olhos dos dela, me concentrando apenas em arrumar minhas coisas em cima de nossa mesinha.

- Eu não estou de mau humor – continuei a arrumar metodicamente as minhas coisas, sem olhar para ela. Mas algo dispersou minha irritação quando cheguei mais perto do canto esquerdo da minha mesa. – Você está sentindo cheiro de grama Lene? – inspirei profundamente, sentindo não apenas o cheiro de grama molhada, mas também pergaminho novo e...

_Menta com um leve tom amadeirado. _

- Você está tentando mudar de assunto Lily. Não tô sentindo cheiro de grama nenhuma – Lene levantou o nariz, como que avaliando o cheiro – Tá mais pra cheiro de chuva junto com algo refrescante... – ela sorriu – engraçado, eu tenho certeza de que já senti esse cheiro antes, mas não lembro onde – e me olhou, de uma forma meio pensativa. – Bem, a questão é que você mudou de assunto. – ela voltou a si e me olhou inquisidoramente.

- Tá bem – sussurrei, dando graças a Merlin que a maioria da sala ainda não tivesse chegado, o cheiro de menta e grama ofuscando meus pensamentos. - Mas é porque ele... ele... ele me dá nos nervos, oras! – cruzei os braços, impaciente. – Como uma pessoa pode ser tão cabeça-dura?

- Igual a você? – Lene olhou de maneira divertida para mim, enquanto colocava sua edição de _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções_ em cima da mesa que nós dividíamos.

- Eu não cabeça-dura! – percebi que havia falado alto demais. A sala já não estava tão vazia. – _Eu não sou teimosa _Lene – sussurrei, sorrindo pelos cantos dos lábios, tentando passar a impressão de que me divertia com o fato de que Lene achava que eu e Potter encaixávamos perfeitamente. Quero dizer, isso era hilário não era?

_Puft! É mais fácil eu me encaixar emocionalmente com um Hipogrifo. _

Marlene riu, os olhos castanho-claro brilhando marotamente. Revirei os olhos para ela. Eu sentia que ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas não cheguei a saber realmente o que era, porque, no segundo seguinte uma voz alta ecoou pelas paredes da sala.

- Bom dia a todos! – os olhos redondos e protuberantes de Horace Slughorn percorreram satisfatoriamente a sala, enquanto ele se dirigia à sua escrivaninha.

Notei que o professor segurava em uma das mãos uma grande caixa dourada. Nela, e de uma maneira bastante visível, estava escrito em uma floreada letra prateada _Abacaxis Cristalizados_. Quem será que os havia oferecido a Slughorn dessa vez?

- Senhores, devo-lhes dizer que estão um pouco atrasados – seus olhos verde-claro focalizavam a porta. Ele tentou dar um tom severo à frase, mas pouco conseguiu. Instantaneamente virei o rosto na direção em que seus olhos focavam.

Potter, Black e Remus sorriram casualmente para o professor.

- Tivemos um pequeno contratempo professor. – Black falou, em um tom de voz maduro, mas assim que Slughorn deu as costas para os três, ele piscou marotamente para Potter, embora o garoto não estivesse olhando diretamente para ele.

Senti meu estomago sumir por alguns segundos quando encontrei o olhar dele. Rapidamente desviei meus olhos. Não gostava quando era pega de surpresa dessa maneira.

- Está bem, está bem, dessa vez passa. – o professor fez um aceno meio displicente com a mão, embora não deixasse de sorrir, e indicou lugares para os três. Depois, pigarreou meio divertidamente, os botões do seu colete verde musgo fazendo pressão contra sua barriga mais que avantajada, e continuou:

- Quero que vocês observem atentamente o caldeirão que está em frente à minha escrivaninha, - indicou um pequeno caldeirão, onde um líquido amarelo-sol borbulhava levemente. – Alguém poderia me dizer qual seria o nome dessa poção?

A sala olhou atentamente para o caldeirão, mas poucos segundos se passaram até um garoto de cabelos pretos oleosos e nariz curvado falar, numa voz que indicava claramente que a pergunta do professor fora fácil demais:

- Elixir para induzir euforia.

- Certo, certo, Severo! – o professor olhou sorridente para o garoto, mas este não retribuiu o sorriso. Continuava com a mesma expressão presunçosa e até mesmo superior estampada no rosto pálido.

Lene me cutucou por debaixo da mesa, indicando levemente com a cabeça alguns lugares atrás de Severo. Potter e Black faziam uma perfeita imitação do garoto, enquanto Remus os olhava, dividido entre o divertimento e a preocupação. Revirei os olhos impacientemente, embora não conseguisse deixar de transparecer um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios. Por mais que eu não gostasse da maneira com que eles tratavam o Snape, eu não podia deixar de admitir que era engraçado, no fim das contas. E ultimamente, Severo não estava agindo de maneira muito correta, para atenuar esse fato.

– Agora, - Slughorn olhou novamente para a sala, sua voz me tirando de meus pensamentos. Senti seus olhos recaírem sobre mim por alguns segundos.

_Droga._

– Será que alguém poderia me dizer qual a diferença entre um Elixir para Induzir Euforia e uma Felix Felicis?

_E ele continua olhando para mim... Ótimo. _

- Humm... – eu decididamente não gostava da extrema e grudenta atenção que o professor me dirigia toda vez que me via. Era como se Slughorn achasse que podia julgar o valor de cada aluno da escola pelos critérios que ele usava para avaliar: Família, Inteligência (pela percepção dele) e Contatos, não exatamente nessa seqüencia. – O Elixir para Induzir Euforia serve para animar a pessoa que o toma, deixando-a mais leve e feliz. Seus efeitos colaterais são, no máximo, cantorias excessivas e coceira no nariz – tentei falar tudo aquilo o mais rapidamente possível. - Já a Felix Felicis é um elixir muito mais complexo, sorte líquida, demora seis meses para ficar pronto, e tem que ser usado com muito cuidado.

O professor me dirigiu um daqueles enormes sorrisos de aprovação. Tentei focalizar outro ponto da sala, mas me arrependi ao sentir minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas - novamente - ao encontrar o olhar meio casual, meio sorridente de Potter.

_É apenas o frio. Apenas o frio. Eu só tenho que me lembrar de colocar o cachecol da próxima vez._

O resto da aula passou normalmente. O professor pediu a todos que preparassem seu próprio Elixir para Induzir Euforia. Não senti muita dificuldade, a poção logo ficou com a coloração amarelo-sol. Passei o restante do tempo ajudando Lene. A poção dela tinha ficado com uma cor bastante estranha, um tipo de junção de verde musgo e amarelo. No fim das contas conseguimos deixar o liquido no caldeirão com uma tonalidade amarelada. Quando o tempo dado por Slughorn acabou, não foi grande surpresa Snape receber nota máxima.

- O Snape me dá nos nervos sabia? Eu sei que você é amiga dele Lily, mas ele me da nos nervos. – Lene sussurrou baixinho para mim, enquanto fechava o livro. Olhei para ele, sentindo involuntariamente uma sensação incomoda percorrer minha espinha. Fazia tempo que não falava com Severo. E a nossa ultima conversa, antes das férias de natal, também não havia sido muito agradável.

- Antes de irem quero passar um pequeno trabalhinho para vocês - suspirei, meio contrafeita.. – Quero que redijam um relatório sobre _Amortentia, _poção do amor que dei na aula passada, – ele apontou para o pequeno caldeirão que se encontrava perto de mim. - Quero que deixem tudo bem detalhado: os ingredientes usados, os efeitos da poção, seu aspecto quando preparada corretamente e o mais importante, seu odor – ele riu e os botões de seu colete pareciam que iam saltar em direção ao resto da sala. Me diverti durante alguns segundos, imaginando a cena. – Ah sim! O trabalho será feito em duplas que eu irei escolher. Vocês devem estar recebendo um pergaminho com o nome do seu parceiro ou parceira ainda hoje – ele finalizou com um gesto rápido com a mão, indicando que os alunos estavam dispensados, enquanto sorria.

Arrumei o resto de minhas coisas rapidamente e sai da sala. Não estava com vontade de dar explicações ao professor sobre minha falta na reunião passada. Ultimamente o clube do Slug não estava sendo um de meus lugares favoritos.

Assoprei alguns fios de cabelo que caiam sobre meus olhos meio distraidamente enquanto esperava por Marlene do lado de fora da classe.

- Talvez se o Wormtail entrasse por... – o tom curioso de Black penetrou nos meus ouvidos, fazendo com que eu parasse de brincar aleatoriamente com o cabelo. Silenciosamente encostei-me à escura parede de pedra, olhando diretamente para os cabelos pretos lisos que estavam à minha frente.

- Não, não, Padfoot – as costas de Potter entraram em meu campo de visão. – É arriscado demais, alguém pode ver... – ele arrepiou os cabelos, falando baixinho. – Além do mais, sabemos que ela só se abre para quem realmente estiver precisando de...

- Lily! – senti meu coração ir à boca e voltar com o susto. Lene olhava divertidamente para mim, a cabeça do lado de fora da porta. – Pensei que você tivesse ido embora – segundos depois a dona dos longos cabelos castanho-claros me puxava pela mão. – Você está bem?

- Hã? – senti as bochechas esquentarem quando percebi que Potter, Black e Remus me olhavam curiosamente. – Ah! Tô... tô ótima Lene – desviei o olhar dos três rapidamente.

- Certo – Marlene ainda me olhava com a sobrancelha erguida. Seguimos andando pelas masmorras. – Então, eu realmente preciso que você me ajude com aquele relatório de poções da semana passada, ruivinha...

- Ah... bem... ok... – por mais que eu tentasse escutar e me ater ao que ela estava falando, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar no pequeno trecho de conversa que havia escutado.

Mas o que será que Potter e Black estavam dizendo? Onde é que aqueles três queriam que... que Wormtail entrasse?Afinal, quem é esse Wormtail? E por que era tão perigoso que ele fizesse isso? Será que era por isso que os três haviam chegado atrasados para a aula?

-

* * *

- Evans, você ainda tá aí? – peguei os olhos castanho-claros de Lene olhando diretamente para mim novamente. Ao que parecia nós já havíamos chegado a Sala Comunal.

- Hã?

A sala estava quase vazia exceto por dois alunos do primeiro ano que jogavam xadrez bruxo à um canto.

- Lily, você tem certeza que está bem? – Lene continuava a olhar para mim como se eu estivesse com febre ou algo parecido, enquanto sentávamos no confortável sofá perto da lareira.

- Yeap – afirmei positivamente com a cabeça. – Só ando um pouquinho distraída – Sorri levemente para ela, como que para mostrar que eu estava bem. – Então, qual é o trabalho que você quer que eu ajude? – Olhei de uma forma interessada para ela. Não acho que ela tenha engolido meu repentino excesso de interesse, mas pelo menos ela não perguntou se eu estava bem novamente.

- Está lá em cima – Lene indicou a porta do dormitório feminino com a cabeça. – Vou buscar – e piscou divertidamente para mim.

Observei-a subir as escadas e desaparecer pela porta do dormitório, voltando a olhar a lareira logo depois.

Agora que estava sozinha por alguns instantes, uma idéia me veio. Rapidamente apanhei um pedaço de pergaminho, minha pena e comecei a escrever:

-

_Caro Prongs,_

_Não diga que a coruja era avoada. Talvez ela só estivesse passando por um momento confuso ou algo assim. Talvez não tenha sido culpa dela. Bem, foi. Mas você entende o que quero dizer não é? A pobrezinha podia estar cheia de entregas para fazer, no fundo, no fundo, não foi sua culpa. _

_Ah, sim. Bem, fico feliz que você tenha gostado da devolução da carta. Mas será que eu poderia perguntar por que você não quer mandá-la para a pessoa certa dessa vez? Sei que não é problema meu, mas... apenas deu vontade de perguntar. _

_É talvez. Acho que colocar remetente ou destinatário em uma carta é algo que fica a escolha da pessoa. Mas bem, se você colocou o endereço da pessoa, por que não colocar o seu nome e o dela?_

_Ah Merlin, escrevi demais. Nem sei ao certo se isso daqui pode ser chamado de bilhete. Vou indo agora. _

_Um abraço,_

Quero fazer uma pausa aqui só para dizer que eu demorei muito para achar um apelido que realmente gostasse, mas que me deixasse anônima de alguma forma. Porque no fim das contas foi isso que o _Prongs_ fez não é? Merlin sabe que eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem possa ser essa pessoa. Infelizmente. Bem, tentei de tudo, desde apelidos bobos como sardinha – por causa das minhas sardas no nariz, idiota eu sei – até nomes mais sérios, como Esmeralda – por causa dos meus olhos. Novamente, idiota, eu sei. Mas nada se encaixava direito, então decidi ser mais direta e simples. Escolhi o nome da minha autora trouxa preferida: Jane Austen.

_Jane_

-

Rapidamente guardei a pena dentro da mochila e o pergaminho dentro do bolso do casaco. Assim que tivesse uma chance iria direto ao corujal. Respirei fundo.

- Evans – foi a segunda vez em menos de duas horas que senti a sensação de "coração indo a boca", ao ver os cabelos pretos despenteados sentarem ao meu lado. Calma. Não foi por causa dos cabelos pretos despenteados que eu senti meu coração pular; foi por causa do susto. Só pra deixar bem claro aqui.

Potter me lançou um daqueles sorrisos meio tortos dele.

- Potter – tentei soar indiferente, embora meu coração estivesse teimando em não ficar quieto. De novo, por causa do susto.

- Não sabia que você era tão curiosa – ele falou, enquanto olhava a paisagem pela janela, num tom meio divertido, meio preocupado, embora continuasse com o mesmo sorriso torto no rosto.

Respirei fundo.

- Eu não sou _tão_ curiosa. Na verdade, eu não sou nem um pouco curiosa Potter. – me assustei um pouco, quando ele parou de olhar pela janela e me olhou nos olhos. Parecia que estava me analisando.

- Não?

- Não – cruzei os braços. – Se você e o Black falam demais é problema de vocês.

- Ahá! – Potter riu – Então quer dizer que você realmente ouviu? Eu estava com sérias duvidas quanto a isso, mas já que você me confirmou... – ele se espreguiçou no sofá ainda sorrindo.

- Eu... eu não... – mordi o lábio inferior. – Humpf! – Cruzei os braços novamente, contrafeita comigo mesma e com ele. - Me deixa em paz Potter.

Potter sorriu torto novamente, uma das mãos na nuca.

- Nunca, Evans. Nunca – em um movimento rápido ele abriu a palma da minha mão e eu senti o pedaço de pergaminho, quando meus dedos se fecharam sobre ele. – Slughorn mandou te entregar - E piscou daquela maneira irritante para mim, levantando-se logo depois.

Fechei os olhos, contando até dez – _quem sabe assim a minha raiva passasse _-, esperando ouvir o habitual rangido do quadro da mulher gorda, mas o garoto parecia ter ido para o dormitório.

Abri os olhos devagar, esperando encontrar o lugar vazio, mas Lene me olhava com uma clara mistura de divertimento e preocupação.

- Com toda a certeza, você não está bem não.

Assoprei impacientemente e de novo, os fios soltos do meu cabelo, enquanto abria o pedacinho de pergaminho, sentindo que, realmente, no fundo, no fundo, eu não estava bem.

_Parceiro para o trabalho: James Potter. Grifinória._

Decididamente, eu não estava nada bem.

* * *

**N/A** : Hello!

Olha eu aqui antes de completar um mês de postagem! Uhul! E recebi oito reviews cara! Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal! Nem passava pela minha cabeça receber oito reviews no primeiro capitulo, ainda mais levando-se em conta o tempo que passei enferrujada. Valeu mesmo!

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo. Só pra lembrar que a Lily não tem a mínima idéia de quem é o Prongs – o que na minha humilde opinião deixa a coisa toda ainda mais divertida. Estou com um pouco de pressa hoje, então por hoje é só. Espero que gostem do capitulo e, por favor, deixem uma reviewzinha!

Muitos beijos,

Pati Evans.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Me and Mr. You**

By Pati Evans

**Disclamer : **É tudo da JK Rowling. O castelo, os personagens, cada pedaço de torta de chocolate e cada garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. É isso aí.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

**Aromas Indesejados**

-

_Cara Jane,_

_Mas o que tem de mal com a palavra "avoada" afinal? Porque, no fim das contas, ela realmente não prestou atenção ao que estava fazendo, não é mesmo? Não estou culpando a coruja nem nada parecido, afinal o fato de ela ter entregado a carta à pessoa errada acabou se tornando algo bom, não é? Apenas quis dizer que a coruja não estava muito atenta ao que estava fazendo, só isso. E como é que você poderia saber ou não que ela estava tão sobrecarregada? Por acaso você fala com as corujas?_

_A carta. Hum, tenho que confessar que você fez uma pergunta que não posso responder. Não no momento, pelo menos. Mas quem sabe outro dia? Espero que continuemos a nos corresponder e assim, quem sabe um dia eu conte a você. Não me entenda mal é só que... bem, acho que ainda está cedo para responder. Não fique chateada ou triste certo?_

_Acho que nós evoluímos. Passamos de um bilhete de agradecimento para cartas com apelidos anônimos. Sabe, estou começando a gostar disso._

_Um abraço,_

_Prongs._

-

Sorri para a carta. A verdade era que eu não esperava que ele fosse responder ao meu bilhete idiota e completamente intrometido, muito menos que ele dissesse que queria continuar a se corresponder comigo. No fim das contas, tinha que admitir, também estava começando a gostar disso. Guardei a carta na mochila, ainda sorrindo.

- As aulas de aparatação começam essa semana – Lene olhava meio apreensiva para o quadro de avisos fixado na parede da sala comunal. – Já aparetei uma vez, quando pequena... – ela falou, tornando a olhar para mim. – Bom, aparataram comigo não é? Mas não foi uma sensação muito agradável – e fez uma careta, franzindo o nariz.

Sorri para ela.

- Quem sabe não foi porque você ainda era muito pequena? – perguntei, enquanto prendia meus cabelos em um coque frouxo.

- É, talvez... – Lene falou, numa voz sonhadora, observando novamente o quadro de avisos.

Era sábado e a maioria dos alunos se encontrava enfurnada na Sala Comunal, por causa da nevasca que havia se instalado lá fora. A maioria, mas não _todos._ Lembrei que Lene havia comentado mais cedo que o time de quadribol estaria treinando hoje à tarde. Não consegui deixar de sentir uma certa pontada de pena, ao olhar pela os pesados flocos de neve rodopiarem com incrível rapidez lá fora.

- Potter ainda não veio falar comigo – depositei um pesado livro que havia pego na biblioteca em cima da mesa. Lene tossiu um pouco por causa da poeira.

- Sobre? – ela ainda olhava para o livro enormemente grosso. – E porque esse amontoado de páginas foi tirado de seu sono centenário na biblioteca?

Fiz uma careta para ela.

- Sobre o trabalho de Poções – abri o livro enquanto respondia a primeira pergunta dela, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem quando uma pequena nuvem de poeira se formou. Lene tossiu novamente. – E porque eu... – tossi junto, enquanto fazia alguns movimentos frenéticos com a mão para que a poeira se dissipasse. – Precisava pesquisar uma coisa.

- Em nome das calças de Merlin Lily, – Lene deixou o trabalho de transfiguração de lado e olhou para a capa do desgastado livro – o que é que você precisa pesquisar em "_Fases Lunares: Uma Transformação?",_ hum?

- Nada... nada de mais – não olhei para ela enquanto fingia arrumar algumas coisas na mochila. A verdade é que a informação que havia no livro não era novidade alguma para mim. Lembro-me claramente sobre o assunto que havia causado tanto alvoroço no nosso quinto ano de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas._ Lobisomens_.

Talvez, se eu fosse incrivelmente vaga ela não percebesse que eu estava escondendo algo dela.

- Evans... – Lene usou um tom levemente persuasivo.

- Não é nada de mais Lene – apanhei um pedacinho de pergaminho de dentro da mochila e me levantei, fechando o livro logo em seguida.

- Pra que foi que você abriu o livro centenário se ia fechar ele segundos depois? – Lene tossiu novamente, contrafeita.

Decidi ignorar a ultima pergunta. Todo esse questionário não estava ajudando em nada. Eu ia acabar deixando escapar alguma coisa. Eu não podia falar com ela sobre isso. Simplesmente não podia porque eu já estava me intrometendo em um assunto que não me dizia ao respeito. Estava cutucando algo que não tinha nada haver comigo. Bem, pelo menos não diretamente.

Eu sou horrível não sou?

– Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que vou procurar o Potter agora mesmo. Cansei de esperar por ele – Marlene me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida. – Não é nada de mais Lene. Mesmo – repeti; mas duvido muito que ela tenha acreditado em mim. Mesmo assim, ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto eu girava nos calcanhares e ia em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, mas ainda consegui ouvi-la murmurar algo para sim mesma:

- Se está fugindo e indo procurar o Potter é porque é **alguma coisa** sim.

Revirei os olhos, meio divida entre a irritação e o divertimento, enquanto saia da sala comunal.

* * *

-

Ao contrário do calor aconchegante da lareira da Sala Comunal, lá fora, o vento frio e cortante era presente no fim de tarde da escola.

Amaldiçoei-me internamente por ser tão inquieta, enquanto descia os degraus de pedra pelos jardins do castelo em direção ao campo de quadribol, meus sapatos deixando marcas na neve depois que eu passava.

Não custava nada ter esperado até amanhã. Por que tinha que ter dito à Marlene que vinha falar com ele? Poderia ter falado que deixara um livro ou coisa assim na biblioteca e que iria até lá pegá-lo. Ou que iria devolver "_Fases Lunares: Uma Transformação?"_. Afinal de contas aquele livro não ajudou muito na minha pesquisa. E se era pra fugir da conversa cheia de perguntas dela, devia pelo menos ter inventado uma desculpa melhor, oras.

_Procurar pelo Potter... Humpf! Procurar um pomo de ouro seria melhor!_

Quando cheguei ao campo de quadribol, pequenas e espaçadas gotas de chuva começavam a cair do céu nublado, se juntando com os flocos de neve. E nenhum jogador à vista. Aparentemente o treino havia terminado. Andei pelo campo pintado de branco pela neve, em direção aos vestiários. Tinha chegado até ali, era melhor falar logo de uma vez com ele. Não era?

Parei a alguns metros de distancia do vestiário.

_Claro que é! Quanto mais rápido eu me livrar disso, melhor. É como tirar um band-aid da pele. Quanto mais rápido for, menor a dor. _

Respirei fundo.

_Vamos, lá. Você consegue. Lembre-se do band-aid. Rápido e Indolor._

- Rápido e indolor. **Rápido e indolor** – sussurrei para mim, enquanto andava meio relutante em direção ao vestiário.

Parei em frente à porta de madeira e respirei fundo novamente, analisando a porta como se ela fosse uma grande e intimidadora obra de arte. Sabe, eu não tinha notado com ela era tão imponente antes.

_Intimidadora._

_Não sei por que estou tornando isso tão difícil. _

- Li... Evans?

Meu coração deu um pulo e um giro de 180 graus com o susto.

Olhei para o local onde antes estava a porta intimidadora e agora um garoto de cabelos pretos despenteados se encontrava. Potter sorria daquela maneira irritante dele, meio surpreso, as bochechas ainda tinham o aspecto avermelhado, provavelmente proveniente do treino, e por mais que eu me irritasse em admitir, ele estava incrivelmente bonito.

_Ah, droga. Estou achando o Potter atraente? Mas o quê, em nome de Merlin está acontecendo comigo?_

- Lily? – ele falou, em um tom meio preocupado. – Você está bem? – E se aproximou um pouco mais de mim. Instintivamente dei alguns passos para trás. Era melhor manter uma distancia segura. Ultimamente eu não confiava muito em meus instintos.

- Ah... tô, tô bem sim… - como você pode perceber, eu estava tendo uma certa dificuldade em encontrar as palavras e juntá-las em uma frase. Mas quero deixar bem claro que foi por causa do susto e não pelo fato de que eu poderia estar tentada a achar que ele estivesse muito bem naquele uniforme.

_Na verdade, acho que estou me assustando com uma enorme frequência ultimamente. Estranho._

Olhei para meus pés tentando achar minha linha de raciocínio e assim, quem sabe, lembrar do porquê de estar ali.

Quando levantei o rosto, percebi que ele me olhava curiosamente.

- Ah! – apontei o dedo indicador para cima, numa forma meio atrapalhada de demonstrar que eu me lembrava exatamente do porque de ele me encontrar ali. Potter continuava a sorrir de maneira irritante. – Vim falar do nosso trabalho de poções – abaixei o dedo, me dando conta do papel de boba que eu estava fazendo.

Ele sorriu levemente, me mostrando seu braço esquerdo de uma forma cavalheira, mas eu apenas revirei os olhos meio contrafeita e nós começamos a andar de volta ao castelo. **Sem **braços entrelaçados, quero deixar bem claro. Eu já estava muito surpresa e desconfiada comigo mesma e com minhas ações para abusar tanto do meu bom senso. Além do mais eu decididamente não ia cair nesse truque.

- Então? – olhei para ele, tentando começar um dialogo.

- Então o quê, Evans? – Potter arrepiou os cabelos, enquanto me olhava com curiosidade novamente.

- Ah, meu Merlin... – olhei para o céu. Ele riu. – O trabalho Potter...

- Que tal se começarmos na segunda?

- Por mim tudo bem – voltei meu olhar para o castelo, brincando com o pedaço de pergaminho que estava em minhas mãos. Era estranho concordar com algo que Potter me perguntava ou dizia. Não que fosse algo ruim, como eu pude ficar surpresa ao notar. Era apenas... _Estranho_. – Mas é bom que você cumpra com o que está dizendo entendeu? – olhei desafiadoramente para ele. Finalmente essa conversa estava entrando em um caminho em que eu conhecia.

- Prometo – ele piscou para mim. - Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou Evans? – ele sorriu, meio marotamente, falando em um tom meio chateado.

- Do tipo que provavelmente vai arranjar uma detenção para segunda e vai acabar não fazendo o que prometeu – cruzei os braços.

A chuva começava a cair com mais intensidade agora e eu parei de falar, me concentrando apenas em chegar ao castelo o menos encharcada possível. O que não adiantou muito, porque quando chegamos ao iluminado Saguão de Entrada, eu estava pingando da cabeça aos pés.

- Acho melhor ir indo – falei, enquanto tirava algumas mechas de cabelo que estavam coladas em minha testa e tremia com o frio.

Potter sorria divertidamente para mim, como se achasse que eu estava com algum parafuso a menos hoje.

_O que de fato não seria surpresa alguma._

- Lily, nós vamos para a mesma Sala Comunal – falou de uma forma leve e divertida, se aproximando de mim.

Fo então que eu me dei conta de algo ainda mais estranho do que toda a minha frequente tendência a me _assustar-como-se-estivesse-vendo-um-bicho-papão-em-cada-esquina_ ultimamente. Algo que me fez ficar ainda mais assustada.

Sabe o cheiro que senti na aula de poções? _Grama molhada e menta, com um leve tom amadeirado?_ Pois bem, assim que Potter se aproximou de mim, uma brisa extremamente inconveniente levou esse cheiro até meus pobres nervos olfativos!

**James Potter cheira a grama molhada e menta com um leve tom amadeirado!**

Aquilo não era para estar acontecendo. Definitivamente não era. Eu não devia estar sentindo o coração acelerar, nem o estômago desaparecer, nem um estranho calor invadir meu corpo, apesar do frio cortante que fazia lá fora. Afinal, estava ensopada, oras. Parecia que havia tomado aulas de natação com a Lula Gigante! Deveria estar tremendo dos pés a cabeça e não sentindo o corpo esquentar com apenas esse cheiro de grama molhada desgraçado!

_Pelas calças de Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo?!_

- Evans?

- Quê? – tomei um susto (mais um para a minha lista) ao ser tirada de meus pensamentos. Potter ainda me olhava com aquele olhar divertido. – Ah! Bem, eu preciso... preciso passar na biblioteca antes – dei dois passos para trás, o coração batendo descompassado. Eu realmente precisava sair dali.

_Certo. Quer fazer o favor de voltar ao seu ritmo normal?!_

- Tem certeza? – ele passou a mão por trás do pescoço, enquanto falava. Senti o estomago desaparecer novamente. – Não sei se Madame Pince vai deixar você entrar lá assim – e indicou o meu estado ensopado com a cabeça, com um sorriso meio torto.

- Tenho, tenho certeza – girei nos calcanhares. – A gente se vê depois Potter.

- Até mais, Evans – Potter colocou as mãos nos bolsos molhados da calça e saiu andando na direção oposta, sorrindo levemente.

Olhei por cima do ombro as costas dele desaparecerem por uma entrada do corredor e diminui a velocidade dos meus passos, embora meu coração continuasse a bater acelerado.

Odeio essa falta de controle sobre meu próprio corpo. Pelas calças de Merlin, é só um cheiro oras!

* * *

-

Suspirei aliviada, tanto pelo fato de estar a vários metros do Potter e daquele cheiro idiota, quanto por Madame Pince não estar em sua mesa, provavelmente enfiada em alguma estante repreendendo algum aluno desavisado.

Havia lançado um feitiço em mim para que as roupas secassem, mas, por mais que minha aparência molhada tivesse desaparecido eu não confiava muito nisso. Madame Pince podia sentir no ar qualquer coisa que, na opinião dela pudesse, hum... Como que é ela diz mesmo? Ah! _"qualquer coisa que pudesse alterar, sujar, desfigurar ou deformar de alguma maneira os pilares da educação que se encontravam na biblioteca"_. Lembro-me claramente de uma vez, no terceiro ano, quando ela me colocou para fora da biblioteca apenas por estar com uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores na mão. E detalhe: a caixinha estava _fechada_.

Aproveitando que Mademe Pince estava fora de vista, fiz um coque frouxo no alto da cabeça, andando sem fazer barulho, pelos longos corredores cheios de livros, procurando um em especial.

- H... – procurei pelo livro, meus olhos correndo rapidamente pela estante cheia de livros. – Mas onde está... – mordi o lábio inferior. Nem sinal do livro.

- Lily? – Uma voz masculina falou por trás de meu ombro, e eu me assustei.

- Remus!

Lupin estava encostado à estante seguinte, segurando um livro escuro e de aparência bastante usada. Sorria levemente para mim, embora os olhos castanhos demonstrassem uma certa sombra de cansaço. Fiquei me perguntando o que ele estaria fazendo na biblioteca há essa hora.

- Passando alguns relatórios a limpo – Remus respondeu a minha pergunta não dita suavemente, indicando com a cabeça uma mesa cheia de pergaminhos a alguns metros de distância.

Senti uma certa culpa me invadir e pesar sob meus ombros, ao olhar da mesa lotada de pergaminhos, para o garoto de aparência cansada e olhos doces. Aquilo não estava certo. Eu deveria ter ajudado mais. Afinal, também era monitora. E com toda essa regra de deixar os relatórios com os nomes de Black e Potter para o Remus, era totalmente desproporcional. Ele acabava ficando com o trabalho mais pesado. Involuntariamente, claro. Mas ficava.

_Certa culpa... culpa total você quer dizer._

- Remus? – dirigi a ele em um tom baixo e leve. Sabia que o garoto não era de ficar bravo tão facilmente, mas eu achava que não havia facilidade alguma no trabalho que ele estava tendo para passar aqueles pergaminhos a limpo.

Ele me olhou, sorrindo levemente, como se, por alguma razão achasse graça naquilo. Continuei:

- Me desculpa? – olhei diretamente para os olhos castanho-claros dele. – Eu deveria ter ajudado mais com os relatórios – e apontei a pilha de pergaminhos com a cabeça – Não deveria ter tido essa idéia de trasgo de que você ficaria com os pergaminhos cheios de infrações do Potter e do Black, eu realmente não sei o que estava pensado na hora, não sei o que deu na minha cabeça. – coloquei tudo para fora de uma vez, sem dar muitos intervalos entre as palavras. Eu sou horrível para falar quando fico nervosa.

Remus riu, maneando a cabeça levemente.

- Tudo bem Lily – ele andou em direção à mesa e sentou-se do lado da janela. O segui, mordendo o lábio inferior meio nervosamente. – Você não tem que me pedir desculpas – completou, ao ver que eu sentava à sua frente.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Claro que tenho – passei os olhos pelos pergaminhos espalhados na mesa. – Vou te ajudar – sorri para ele. – Afinal não é culpa sua se _eles_ dois não tomam jeito...

Fiz uma careta involuntária. Remus riu.

- Você é teimosa, Lily.

- É, pode-se dizer que eu já ouvi isso algumas vezes, Lupin – sorri para ele, enquanto pegava um pergaminho e começava a passar a limpo o que estava escrito nele. Porque todo mundo insiste em dizer que eu sou teimosa?

Passamos algum tempo calados e apenas o som das penas atritando nos pergaminhos era ouvido. A lua quase cheia havia aparecido no céu estrelado e sua luz entrava pela janela da biblioteca.

Fui pega de surpresa por um bocejo meio teimoso enquanto me espreguiçava.

- Acho que já passou dá hora de pararmos... – Remus sorriu para mim. Notei o quanto ele parecia cansado.

- Seus amigos dão trabalho, Remus – falei, tentando soar indiferente, mas pouco conseguindo, enquanto me levantava e o ajudava a organizar as coisas.

- Menos do que me ajudam, Lily – ele piscou divertidamente para mim.

Eu estava pronta para argumentar quando Madame Pince se materializou na nossa frente.

- Bem, bem, acho que vocês dois deveriam estar em sua Sala Comunal, não é mesmo?

Ela batia o pé esquerdo no chão de uma maneira impaciente e olhava diretamente para nós dois, os braços cruzados e uma expressão severa no rosto.

- Nós já estávamos de saída – Remus apanhou o resto das coisas que estavam em cima da mesa. – Certo, Lily?

- Ah, é.

- Até mais Madame Pince.

Andamos rapidamente para fora da biblioteca, sem esperar pela resposta da bibliotecária. Melhor sair de uma maneira ligeira do que esperar por uma detenção – por estar fora da sala comunal em um horário em que certamente não deveríamos - do Filch, não é mesmo?

* * *

-

A Sala Comunal da Grifinoria estava quase vazia, exceto por alguns garotos do sétimo ano sentados perto da lareira. Eu não consegui deixar de notar que um em particular me olhava com certa curiosidade, mas logo desviei meu olhar do dele e fui direto para uma mesa um pouco afastada de onde o grupo do sétimo ano estava. O grosso livro que havia pego na biblioteca continuava lá, exatamente onde eu havia deixado.

Remus olhou para o livro com a mesma expressão de curiosidade e dúvida que Marlene dirigira a mim a algumas horas atrás.

- Não é nada de mais – sorri levemente para ele. – Somente um livro velho que peguei na biblioteca – olhei para o livro.

_E que não tem me dado o retorno que esperei. Apenas espirros._

- Lily? – Remus colocou as mãos por dentro dos bolsos da calça. Olhei diretamente para os olhos castanhos, meio cansados. – Eu... bem, talvez eu tenha que ir para casa amanhã.. assunto de família sabe? – o olhar dele pousou na janela que estava atrás de mim. – Será que...

- Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo, Rem – pisquei para ele. – Não precisa se preocupar.

Lupin me olhou nos olhos e um sincero sorriso de agradecimento apareceu em seus lábios.

- Obrigado, Lily – ele sorriu. – À propósito, não sei se você notou, mas acho que o Bones quer falar com você – e indicou levemente com a cabeça o grupo de garotos do sétimo ano.

Revirei os olhos. Remus riu.

Nos despedimos, e ele subiu as escadas que para o dormitório masculino. E eu? Bom, continuei na Sala Comunal, tentando ignorar os olhares dos garotos do sétimo ano, absorta apenas em minha curiosidade. Não estava com cabeça para pensar no Bones e seu pedido pra ir a Hogsmead comigo no próximo fim de semana agora.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar que Remus podia não estar falando a verdade. Queria acreditar nele, queria mesmo, mas não é normal ter uma família com tantos parentes doentes e com tantos problemas a cada mês. Quero dizer, eu já vira o senhor e a senhora Lupin várias vezes quando eles se despediam dele na estação, antes de pegar o trem da escola. Eles pareciam tão... sem problemas. Tão normais quanto um casal de bruxos pode ser. E além do mais, essas visitas aconteciam a intervalos programados. Era como se todo mês durante um período X de tempo alguém da família dele ficasse doente. Todo mês, o mesmo período X se repetia. Folheei a esmo o velho livro, enquanto pensava.

Um período X. Ele desaparece sempre durante um período X.

Mas será que era realmente possível? Será que Remus é um lobisomem?

Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto apanhava um pedaço e uma pena de pergaminho em minha mochila. Abri a carta que havia recebido hoje de manhã e a coloquei em cima da mesa.

-

_Caro Prongs,_

_Não tem nada de errado com a palavra "avoada". Às vezes o problema não está na palavra em si, mas sim em como você utiliza ela sabe? Mas talvez, nesse caso, você tenha utilizado a palavra certa. Eu é que entendi errado. Tenho uma tendência a ser eu mesma, uma avoada. Você vai acabar percebendo isso também. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Como eu sei que ela estava sobrecarregada? Bem, não sei realmente. Mas... ah, acho que presumi. Afinal, só uma coruja cansada para errar a entrega não?_

_Ah, eu peço desculpas pela pergunta que fiz. Como você pode ver até mesmo para assuntos que não me dizem o respeito eu sou uma negação. Não, não, como eu poderia ficar chateada ou triste? Talvez por ter feito uma pergunta tão idiota e inconveniente... Mas definitivamente não por não receber a resposta que queria. Ah, Meu Merlin. Não era exatamente essa resposta que eu queria dar. Ok. Para simplificar as coisas: eu é que peço desculpas pela pergunta inconveniente. E pelas explicações irritantes._

_Então, já que evoluímos para cartas, será que posso fazer uma pergunta?_

_Você é curioso? _

_Eu sou extremamente curiosa. Muito mesmo. Acho que na maioria das vezes isso pode ser bem irritante. Embora já tenha me ajudado algumas vezes para ser sincera. É só que... de vez em quando minha curiosidade chega a extremos. E isso definitivamente não é normal. Porque, as pessoas escondem as coisas por alguma razão não é? E eu realmente não tenho nada haver com isso. Ah, olha só, aqui estou eu te alugando com meus problemas. _

_Bem, vou indo agora. _

_Um abraço_

_Jane_

-

Levantei da mesa, guardando tudo na mochila, sentindo que meus pensamentos meio embaralhados e meu corpo cansado estavam necessitando urgentemente de um bom banho. _Sem fragrâncias que me lembrassem menta ou madeira ou grama molhada. _Um shampoo com cheirinho de coco quem sabe?

**

* * *

**

**N/A **: Olá!

Antes de tudo queria pedir desculpas por ter passado um pouco do prazo para postar o capitulo. É que eu ainda tinha que ajeitar algumas coisas nesse terceiro capitulo e não deu para adiantar muito as coisas nesses últimos quinze dias. Desculpa esfarrapada, eu sei. Mas espero que vocês não fiquem chateados comigo.

Bom, agora vamos ao que realmente interessa, os agradecimentos. Muito obrigada pelas reviews pessoal! Vocês não sabem como a opinião de vocês faz a diferença, principalmente para uma pessoa que escreve a passos de tartaruga que nem eu. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Bem, vou indo agora. Espero de coração que vocês tenham gostado desse terceiro capitulo e que deixem as opiniões de vocês.

Um beijo,

Pati Evans.

* * *


	4. Capitulo 4

**Me and Mr. You**

By Pati Evans

**Disclaimer** : É tudo da JK. Tudinho. Nada me pertence aqui, só essa minha imaginação fértil.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4**

**Amortentia**

Meus dedos tamborilavam impacientemente na mesa de madeira da biblioteca, um som ritmado entrando em meus ouvidos. Madame Pince lançou um ávido olhar de reprovação em minha direção, enquanto passava por uma estante de livros que se encontrava perto da mesa em que eu estava sentada. Imediatamente parei de tamborilar os dedos. No fundo, no fundo, acho que ela estava tentando me lançar um feitiço com aqueles olhos nada amistosos. Para ser sincera, tenho quase certeza que, se ela pudesse, ela me estuporava no ato. É sério.

Após vários segundos de análise, seu rosto de expressão severa e desconfiada (desconfio eu que ela ainda se lembra do incidente com os feijõeszinhos) desapareceu do meu campo de visão, e inconscientemente voltei a tamborilar os dedos, enquanto olhava as pesadas nuvens cinza escuro passarem pela minha janela, a neve começando a se acumular em seu parapeito.

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos Evans – meus dedos pararam de tamborilar imediatamente. Imediato também foi a forma com que meus olhos se desviaram das nuvens e recaíram sobre os cabelos despenteados à maneira acabei-de-cair-da-minha-vassoura-e-me-acho-o-máximo de James Potter.

Ele me olhava com curiosidade, encostado na estante de livros mais próxima, os braços cruzados.

Mentalmente amaldiçoei Slughorn por sua idéia de trasgo de me juntar com o senhor eu-sou-a-perfeição-em-pessoa-e-faço-sucesso-com-todas-as-garotas para fazer esse relatório.

- Meus pensamentos não valem tanto Potter – voltei a olhar para a janela, contrafeita com toda aquela situação.

Potter sentou-se ao lado meu lado.

- Eu discordo – pelo canto dos olhos, percebi que ele sorria, enquanto abria o livro que estava em cima da mesa.

- Você está atrasado – voltei minha atenção para a janela novamente, mas podia sentir o olhar dele sob meu ombro.

- Um pouco – usou o mesmo tom divertido. - E você está mudando de assunto Evans. – e arrepiou os cabelos, sorrindo.

Não consegui deixar de olhar diretamente para ele.

- Eu não... – em um movimento rápido puxei o livro dele e comecei a folheá-lo avidamente. – Eu não estou mudando de assunto oras.

- Não? – por Merlin, por que ele tem que fazer tantas perguntas? E o pior disso tudo é que eu nem ao menos me lembrava do porque de estar folheando aquele livro velho. O que era para eu estar procurando mesmo?

- Não – decidi usar meu tom mais direto, ainda com os olhos focalizando diretamente as páginas amarelas e meio gastas do livro.

Ele não falou nada depois disso, e pude perceber pelo canto dos olhos que sorria levemente. E como que por mágica eu lembrei do que devia estar procurando. Poção do amor._ Poção do amor idiota_.

- Aqui – passei os dedos pela página. – Amortentia – sem perceber, levantei os olhos para ele, que continuava a sorriu levemente indicando que eu podia continuar. Revirei os olhos com impaciência, e voltei a ler. – É conhecida como a mais potente poção do amor do mundo. Seu aspecto é caracterizado por um brilho perolado e seu vapor sobe em espirais características...

- Acho que já tentaram pôr Amortentia no suco de abobora do Sirius – levantei os olhos do livro, quando Potter me interrompeu, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios, uma expressão meio sonhadora no rosto, como se estivesse lembrando de um fato engraçado. Instintivamente levantei a sobrancelha para ele, mas não consegui deixar de sorrir também, ao tentar imaginar um Sirius Black com uma expressão apaixonadamente abobada no rosto.

Ficamos calados por alguns segundos, até que a lembrança dele e a minha imaginação tivessem diminuído de intensidade.

- As garotas são estranhas. – ele completou por fim, arrepiando os cabelos da nuca.

Sorri ironicamente para ele.

- O Black também não é flor que se cheire. – olhei diretamente para os olhos castanho-esverdeados à minha frente. Veja bem, eu não estou tentando retirar a responsabilidade das garotas (psicopatas) que ficaram com eles, mas é bem verdade. O Black também não é nenhuma criança inocente.

Potter riu divertidamente.

- É, em relação às garotas pode-se dizer que o Sirius é meio relapso... – falou, me olhando de uma maneira engraçada.

- **Meio** relapso? O Black tem um fator sentimental de uma colherinha de chá – não havia percebido até agora que a distância entre nós havia diminuído consideravelmente. Tanto que eu pude perceber pequenas sardas no nariz do Potter.

Pelas calças de Merlin, o que estou dizendo?!

Sorri meio sarcasticamente, afastando-me um pouco.

– E se sair com uma garota diferente por noite é ser **meio **relapso então vocês precisam prestar mais atenção ao que fazem Potter.

Ele arrepiou os cabelos da nuca novamente.

- _Vocês?_ – seu tom de voz era divertido, mas eu tenho quase certeza que senti um certo tom dolorido no fim da palavra. – Por que você sempre tem que me colocar no meio Lily?

- Porque vocês dois estão sempre colados um no outro – assoprei uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sob meus olhos. – Força do hábito – balancei os ombros de uma forma simples. – Mas eu não estou errada.

- Ah não? – ele cruzou os braços, ainda sorrindo.

- Não – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Vocês dois são iguaiszinhos quando o quesito são garotas. – completei, olhando diretamente para ele

- Você **está** errada.

Primeiramente eu quero deixar bem claro aqui que aquela minha pequena e imperceptível queda – se é que se pode chamar aquele momento extremamente pequeno, minúsculo e totalmente indiferente de _queda_ - por James Potter e seu cheiro de grama molhada e etc., em um dia chuvoso, foi apenas algo momentâneo e totalmente irracional. Eu não estava em meu mais perfeito juízo. Na verdade acho que meu juízo decidiu tirar umas férias até um lugar mais ensolarado e quente naquele dia e resolveu me deixar sozinha com o Potter. E o dia de chuva e neve. E aquela bendita ventania. E o perfume de grama e menta do Potter.

_O perfume-extremamente-inconveniente-e-irritante do Potter. _

Então, agora que meu juízo voltou de seu lugar ensolarado para a realidade chuvosa da Grã-Bretanha, tudo voltou ao normal. Certo?

- Evans?

- Hã? – pisquei os olhos, saindo do transe em que estava. Instintivamente afastei meu corpo do dele, tentando achar a linha de pensamento que havia se perdido no meio do caminho. Como você pode perceber o meu juízo estava em um momento um pouco preguiçoso.

– Eu... eu não estou errada. – sussurrei o mais alto que pude, tentando recuperar meu tom de voz decidido.

- Está sim – ele me observava atentamente. – Eu não sou parecido com o Pads quando o assunto é garotas Evans. Não agora pelo menos.

- Você nunca provou o contrario. – cruzei os braços.

- Tem certeza? – ele falou, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos, mas sorrindo levemente.

- Yeap - desviei meus olhos dos dele, voltando-os para o grosso livro, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem novamente. Porque eu sinceramente não acho que ele seja diferente do Black quando o assunto é o sexo oposto. - Acho que em melhor continuarmos... – continuei olhando para as paginas amareladas.

- Está mudando de assunto de novo Evans... – ele falou, com um leve tom chateado na voz. Por que James Potter precisa ser tão inconveniente meu Merlin?

Me virei para ele, mas Potter já não me encarava, ao contrário, ele parecia se entreter com os pequenos sulcos da mesa de madeira, uma das mãos seguindo-os e a outra arrepiando os cabelos da nuca. E eu, de uma forma que desconheço até hoje, não conseguia deixar de observar isso.

- Evans, será que eu poderia te perguntar uma coisa? – ele falou, depois de um tempo, meio hesitante.

Tenho que confessar que essa pergunta me desarmou completamente.

- Um-humm – tentei não olhar diretamente para ele quando respondi, pelo contrário, decidi olhar para o velho livro de poções com uma ávida atenção.

- Por que é tão difícil para você manter uma conversa normal comigo? – eu agora sentia claramente que ele estava olhando para mim, mas eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do livro. – Evans?

- Porque você é **você**, Potter – me forcei a olhar para ele. Grande erro. Potter me olhava com uma expressão de dúvida naqueles olhos meio avelã, meio verdes e não havia muitos restígios de seu sorriso presente em seu rosto. Suspirei. – Olha, talvez se nós tivéssemos começado de uma maneira diferente... talvez as coisas não fossem desse jeito, mas...

- Mas a questão é que você não me conhece Lily – tentei encontrar algum argumento que contestasse aquilo que ele dizia, mas ele não permitiu, continuando:

- Olha, será que você não conseguiria, pelo menos por algum tempo, deixar de lado toda essa teoria de que eu sou o pior ser humano que existe, e tentar me conhecer melhor?

- Eu... – senti a voz falhar, quando ele colocou sua mão sob a minha. Ah, Merlin.

- Por favor, Lily – ele me olhou nos olhos e naquele momento não consegui achar nada que me dissesse que ele estava tentando me enrolar ou que estivesse mentindo de alguma forma. Ou que eu estivesse me metendo na maior roubada da minha vida. Trágica não?

– Humm, – suspirei. Potter sorriu levemente para mim. Tentei não me ater muito a esse sorriso. – Ok. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu venha a simpatizar com você de alguma forma Potter.

Ele riu divertidamente, como se eu tivesse acabado de contar uma piada sobre dois unicórnios e um hipogrifo saltitante. Acredite, a piada é engraçada. O Potter, não.

- Se você diz, Lily. – e deu de ombros.

- Humm... acho melhor continuarmos – meus olhos desviaram-se dos dele e percorreram a página amarelada, mas me concentrar e encontrar uma linha de raciocínio que havia se perdido a um bom tempo estava se mostrando ser uma tarefa extremamente difícil. E eu ainda estava tentando bloquear toda essa conversa de segundos atrás.

_Merlin sabe que não funciono muito bem sobre pressão._

- "(...) caracterizado por um brilho perolado e seu vapor sobe em espirais características..." – Potter indicou o parágrafo em que eu havia parado de ler e por alguma razão misteriosa não conseguia voltar. - Você estava aqui Evans – e sorriu.

Suspirei meio impaciente, voltando a ler:

- Amortentia na verdade não gera o amor, pois é impossível produzi-lo ou imitá-lo. A poção apenas causa uma forte paixonite ou obsessão. – tenho que confessar que esse assunto não estava me deixando em uma posição muito confortável, principalmente depois de todo esse acordo de conhecer melhor alguém que eu havia tentando manter o mais longe possível nos últimos três ou quatro anos.

- _Apenas... _– Potter olhou desconfiado para o livro, como se discordasse inteiramente da opinião simples descrita nele.

- Têm certeza de que não foi no _seu_ suco de abobora que tentaram colocar a poção?

Ele arrepiou os cabelos da nuca, meio desconcertado.

- Claro que foi! – aumentei o tom de voz, feliz com a minha descoberta, mas Madame Pince e seu ouvido ultra-mega sensível logo apareceram atrás de uma estante, juntamente com seu olhar meio assassino, por isso tive que baixar o tom de voz novamente: - _Claro que foi no seu suco de abóboras!_ Mas sério, uma poção do amor, Potter? Eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão tapado a esse ponto. O Black, talvez, mas não você. – eu não conseguia deixar de rir abertamente agora.

Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais, antes de responder.

- A poção **não **foi para mim, – lhe dirigi um olhar incrédulo. – Não foi, Lily. E você não pode chamar o Sirius de tapado, ele não teve culpa, a garota era obsessiva. É sério.

Passei alguns segundos olhando para ele. Era obvio o fato de que a poção era para ele. Não consegui deixar de rir da sua reação. Nunca esperaria que James Potter ficasse desconcertado com alguma pergunta. Principalmente uma pergunta relacionada a garotas. Geralmente sua reação seria sorrir daquela forma egocêntrica e orgulhosa e me chamar para sair. Era estranho e engraçado vê-lo assim, desconcertado.

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus, passando-os pelo pergaminho, fixando-os em certo ponto.

- Qual foi o cheiro que você sentiu na sala de poções? – e os levantou, olhando para mim.

Levantei a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Por quê?

- É uma das perguntas que temos que responder pro relatório – ele deu de ombros, olhando para o pergaminho ao lado do livro.

- Ah, ok.

- Então?

- Então o quê Potter? – folhei o livro, tentando não olhar diretamente para ele.

- Qual o cheiro que você sente quando está prestes a tomar uma poção do amor Evans? – ele leu divertidamente a pergunta que estava escrita no pergaminho.

- Eu nunca estive **prestes **a tomar uma poção do amor, portanto eu não posso saber qual o cheiro que eu sentiria – continuei a folhear o livro, sentindo minha bochechas esquentarem novamente. – Você é que deveria responder primeiro – completei, olhando diretamente para ele, sorrindo levemente, sem querer.

- Foi no suco do Sirius, Evans. Não no _meu. _No **dele **– ele olhou em direção à janela. Lá fora o sol começava a se por, os raios laranja tingindo o horizonte junto com o azul turquesa. – E você não pode dizer que nunca chegou perto de uma poção do amor. Na aula passada havia um caldeirão cheio dela bem do seu lado. – ele voltou seus olhos para mim, sorrindo de uma maneira incrivelmente irritante e vitoriosa.

Pelas barbas de Merlin, onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei aquele acordo?!

- Bom... eu... – suspirei, resignada. – Bem, ele não estava _exatamente_ do meu lado.

- Se você não responder nós não vamos acabar o trabalho. – Potter continuava a sorrir. Eu juro, algum dia ele vai ter um atrofiamento nos maxilares por sorrir tanto. E será muito bem feito.

- E por que você não responde primeiro Potter? – coloquei o queixo na palma da mão, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa de madeira, sorrindo levemente.

- Por que eu perguntei primeiro. – ele cruzou os braços por trás da nuca.

Revirei os olhos.

- Essa lógica não é valida.

- Claro que é. Quem pergunta primeiro, responde por ultimo – me olhou nos olhos. – Só se você estiver com medo da resposta Evans... – e sorriu.

- Eu **não** estou com **medo **Potter – tentei colocar um tom de indiferença na voz. – Eu apenas não me lembro direito do cheiro... Só isso.

_Mentira. Pura mentira deslavada. Ah, Merlin. Eu estava sentindo o bendito cheiro naquele exato momento! _

Ele sorriu para mim, mas seus olhos se voltaram para a janela. Lá fora o sol quase se fora, uma imponente lua cheia aparecia por entre as nuvens.

- Parece que você ganhou dessa vez Evans – falou, apanhando o pergaminho e começando a passar à limpo o que eu havia lhe dito sobre a poção. - Mas só dessa vez Lily. – ele levantou os olhos e piscou divertidamente para mim

- Eu não preciso da sua permissão para ganhar Potter – sorri ironicamente para ele.

- Eu sei que não Evans – ele olhou diretamente para mim por algum tempo, antes de voltar sua atenção para o pedaço de pergaminho.

Ficamos calados por algum tempo, o único barulho que se ouvia era o leve atrito da pena passando pelo pergaminho e inconscientemente acabei me perdendo em pensamentos - de novo -, enquanto o observava passar a limpo as anotações.

- E por que você vai sair antes de nós terminarmos o trabalho? – de repente me vi perguntando em um estranho tom meio chateado. Potter me olhou com curiosidade. Ele provavelmente estava pensando que sou maluca. Bem, isso não é novidade nenhuma. – Não que eu esteja reclamando nem nada... é só que o trabalho é em dupla não é? – tentei em vão passar certo desinteresse na voz, mas tenho certeza que pouco consegui.

- Nós podemos continuar outro dia se você quiser – ele sorriu marotamente, dando de ombros.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e levantei da cadeira, arrumando os livros que estavam espalhados pela mesa. Aquela tarde já foi provação demais por uma vida toda.

– Eu termino o trabalho sozinha – e levantei a pilha de livros, meio desajeitadamente confesso, andando em direção à estante que estava próxima a minha mesa. Na verdade, não havia mais nada para terminar, mas eu tinha que implicar com alguma coisa. Força do hábito.

- Eu não vou me encontrar com garota nenhuma Evans – ele respondeu, como se por alguma mensagem criptografada eu estivesse perguntando sobre a vida amorosa dele.

Quem James Potter pensa que é? Como se eu estivesse preocupada com o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer, oras. Não me passa nem uma sombra de preocupação em relação a isso. Na verdade eu estava mais preocupada com a alta pilha de livros que estava tentando manter equilibrada em meus braços, enquanto tirava cada um e os colocava em seus respectivos lugares nas estantes. E nessa hora você se pergunta: mas porque não devolver os livros magicamente evitando todo esse marabalismo desnecessário? A resposta é simples: Eu não bato bem da cabeça. Simplesmente isso.

- Eu não disse nada Potter – tenho certeza que minha voz teria soado o mais indiferente possível, não fosse o fato de que eu estava tentando equilibrar minha pequena Torre de Pisa.

- Você está com ciúmes? – Potter falou, com um irritante tom divertido na voz, enquanto retirava alguns livros da minha torre e os colocava em seus lugares.

Tentei me concentrar ao máximo em colocar os livros de volta à prateleira.

- Só em seus sonhos Potter.

Ele sorriu levemente, mas não retrucou.

- Passei tudo à limpo – se espreguiçou, depois que terminamos de guardar os livros. – Só falta você colocar o negocio do cheiro da poção. – e piscou divertidamente para mim.

Sorri ironicamente para ele, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Ok – notei que ele me olhava atentamente. Minhas bochechas logo ficaram vermelhas. – Potter você não tem um encontro pra ir?

Potter sorriu, maneando a cabeça.

- Até mais Evans – ele se aproximou de mim, beijando-me na bochecha e dando as costas antes mesmo que eu conseguisse formular uma resposta. Em segundos ele desapareceu pelas estantes de livros, me deixando ali entre um meio estado de surpresa e irritação extrema.

- Acho que a poção do amor acabou indo parar no **meu **suco – sentei na mesa, enquanto sussurava para mim mesma. Apoiei o queixo na palma de mão, desviei meus olhos do pergaminho sem nem ao menos ler uma palavra, guardando-o direto na minha mochila, tentando pensar em outra coisa que não no Potter e no seu cheiro de menta-com-um-leve-tom-amadeirado-arrogante-e-idiota.

Mas espera aí um pouquinho, presumindo-se que ele realmente tenha sido sincero (será?) , que ele não foi se encontrar com nenhuma integrante do fã clube eu-amo-os-Marotos-para-sempre (acredite, existe), o que James Potter foi fazer?

Oh, lá vem a minha curiosidade inconveniente de novo.

**

* * *

**

**N/A** : Olá!

E aqui estou eu de novo, e dessa vez em menos de um mês! Olha só como estou realmente me policiando pra não deixar ninguém de mau humor por causa das minhas demoras. Mas a verdade é que eu fiquei um pouco tristinha com o capitulo 3. Porque quase ninguém deixou review. Poxa vida pessoal, eu sei que a vida é atribulada, são muitos problemas e coisas na cabeça, mas será que não dava pra fazer essa boa ação? Vocês não tem ideia de como uma review pode ajudar. Nem que seja pra fazer críticas construtivas. Porque sabe, eu sei que no fundo, no fundo existem mais de quatro pessoas que me aguentam. Eu sei disso. Então será que não dava pra ajudar essa autora aqui?

Bom, acho que é isso. Espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo. Ah! E MUITO obrigada as meninas que me deixaram reviews. Vocês não sabem como são importantes pra que eu continue a escrever isso aqui. Muito obrigada mesmo!

E tenho um comunicado. Só posto o próximo capitulo quando tiver 10 reviews completinhas. É isso aí.

Um grande beijo,

Pati Evans.

* * *


	5. Capitulo 5

**Me and Mr. You**

By Pati Evans

**Discleimer : **Tudo da Rowling, nada meu. Ponto final.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Confiar ou não confiar. Eis a questão.**

_-_

_Cara Jane,_

_Como você está? Acho que agora que começamos a nos corresponder regularmente é normal fazer esse tipo de pergunta._

_Você me perguntou se sou curioso. Acho que minha curiosidade nunca atingiu um nível excessivo. Mas esse é só o meu ponto de vista. O Moony discorda inteiramente disso. Ele acha que meu intrometimento é tamanho, que eu deveria ter uma plaquinha com os dizeres __**mantenha distância**__ escrito em letras garrafais verde neon colado em minha testa. Mas essa é só a singela opinião dele e eu não tenho a mínima idéia do porque de ele considerar assim._

_Ah, antes que eu me esqueça o Moony é meu amigo certo? Não é nenhuma segunda personalidade minha ou coisa parecida. Só para deixar isso claro. Não sou nenhum psicopata maluco. _

_As explicações que você deu não foram irritantes e a pergunta sobre a carta não foi de forma alguma inconveniente. É só que no momento, eu não posso te responder isso._

_Então, esses dias eu estava relendo nossas correspondências e percebi algo. Eu não sei quase nada sobre você. Acho que já está mais do que na hora de nos conhecermos melhor, não acha? _

_Vou começar com uma pergunta simples: Qual é a sua cor preferida e por quê? _

_Espero que você não me ache muito tapado._

_Um abraço,_

_Prongs._

-

- Lily? Ei! Quer parar de viajar com Merlin e olhar para mim? Você está deixando o gatinho roxo!

Repentinamente, fui obrigada a parar de ler e reler em minha mente a carta que havia recebido hoje de manhã cedo e a olhar para a o rosto meio assustado, meio impaciente de Marlene que apontava para mim um gatinho branco e marrom em cima da mesinha de madeira, que em teoria eu deveria ter transformado em uma almofada, mas que agora se encontrava com uma coloração arroxeada e meio gordinho demais na parte da branca barriguinha.

Aquela era uma das poucas tardes vagas que tínhamos em semanas e Lene teve a brilhante a idéia de praticarmos transfiguração nesse meio tempo. Então, depois de vários nãos e uma clara tentativa de assassinato – por minha parte, devo confessar - na hora do almoço, aqui estávamos nós, em uma sala de aula vazia, praticando com gatinhos.

Pobres gatinhos.

Só uma nota: eu não estou _nada bem_ em transfiguração esse ano. O gatinho-meio-almofada é a prova viva disso.

- Ops! – murmurrei, fazendo um floreio com a varinha e restaurando a cor e o peso do pobre gatinho. Ele miou com um pouco mais de entusiasmo depois disso, voltando a brincar com o novelo de lã que eu havia trazido.

Ainda não contei a Marlene que continuo a me corresponder com o garoto-da-carta-extraviada. Quero dizer, eu _presumo _que seja um garoto. Na verdade, eu _espero_ que seja um garoto. Porque, da maneira como escreve, eu ficaria realmente muito assustada se fosse uma garota por trás das cartas.

Por Merlin, que não seja nenhum psicopata maluco. Ou nenhuma garota psicopata maluca.

Mas voltando ao assunto. Lene não tem o mínimo conhecimento da existência das cartas. Horrível, eu sei. Até porque ela me encorajaria ao máximo a conversar com ele. Para ser sincera, eu não tenho a mínima ideia do porque de não ter dito a ela. E pensando bem, não são só as minhas correspondências que estão sendo escondidas de maneira vergonhosa da minha amiga.

Não, claro que não. Comigo, sempre tem alguma coisa a mais.

Eu não contei nada sobre as minhas suposições relacionadas com o Remus e ao fato de que acho que ele seja um lobisomem. Nadica de nada.

Sou uma negação como amiga, não sou?

Mas, se você for pensar por outro lado, eu não tenho nada haver com a vida do Remus. Já estou sendo intrometida demais com toda a minha curiosidade em descobrir coisas alheias. Não seria certo eu falar de um assunto que não é meu. Mesmo que seja para ajudar o Remus de alguma forma.

Certo?

- Que tal nós darmos uma pausa em tudo isso? – Lene fez um gesto vasto com as mãos em direção aos vários livros de transfiguração espalhados pela mesa, e a alguns gatinhos malhados que miavam insistentemente pela sala, me olhando com uma expressão cansada.

Suspirei, retirando os pensamentos interrogativos da minha cabeça e voltando a minha atenção para ela.

- Lene, faz menos de uma hora que começamos a estudar. –coloquei as mãos no queixo e sorri para ela, que me dirigiu uma careta. – Você me arrastou até aqui para nada então?

- Lily, você está ferrada em transfiguração. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso. – ela sorriu para mim. – Você é um caso perdido para mim. **Até para mim. – **e finalizou, frisando bem a ultima frase.

Tenho que confessar que minha auto-estima alavancou depois desse comentário.

- Tô me sentindo tão bem agora. – revirei os olhos, cruzando os braços.

- Você sabe que existe uma pessoa que lhe passaria o assunto com muito mais facilidade do que eu. Cabelos arrepiados, óculos, sorriso simpático. Sabe? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, me olhando de maneira divertida.

Lancei-lhe um dos meus olhares assassinos.

– Não? Okay então. Não posso dizer que não tentei. – ela deu de ombros. - Estou me sentindo um elfo domestico. – e suspirou, enquanto se sentava na cadeira mais próxima. Ou melhor, enquanto se _jogava e desfalecia_ na cadeira mais próxima.

- Não entendo porque, - falei, passando os olhos pela bagunçada sala de aula, enquanto tentava tirar a imagem dos cabelos despenteados da minha cabeça. – nós decididamente não estamos limpando nada aqui.

- Eu quis dizer pelo lado _emocional _da coisa, Lily. – ela me respondeu, como se aquele fosse o ponto de vista mais óbvio do mundo e eu fosse algum tipo de retardada mental.

- Ah, sim claro. Eu deveria ter previsto que era por _esse_ lado – arregalei os olhos como se estivesse descobrindo algo surpreendente, levantando levemente os ombros.

Lene me dirigiu um sorriso irônico.

- Mas então, já que estamos dando uma pausa...

- Pausa? Eu não disse que...

- Que tal você me contar como foi ontem com o Potter? – ela se ajeitou na cadeira, enquanto me olhava divertidamente.

Desviei meus olhos dos dela, me ocupando com a tarefa de organizar os livros de transfiguração. Péssima ideia essa de voltar minha atenção para Marlene. Eu devia ter continuado a pensar na carta do Prongs.

- Lily?

- Hum?

Eu continuava a olhar para a pilha de livros, organizando-os em ordem alfabética. Quem sabe, se eu desviasse toda a minha atenção para o amontoado de páginas, Lene desistisse de mim.

Merlin sabe que eu mereço.

- Sabe, normalmente você estaria xingando o Potter há essa hora. – ela arrancou a pilha de livros dos meus braços, me olhando diretamente nos olhos.

- Ah, bem... eu... – continuei a olhar para a pilha de livros.

- Lily? – percebi pelo tom inquisitivo que ela utilizou que, inevitavelmente eu teria que olhá-la nos olhos também.

- Hum? – minhas bochechas esquentaram instantaneamente.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – ela pousou os livros na mesa, cruzando os braços e me olhando com curiosidade.

Determinei-me a continuar a olhá-la nos olhos, enquanto me concentrava ao máximo para parar com a vermelhidão nas bochechas. Toda essa falta de controle sobre meu próprio corpo estava começando a me dar nos nervos.

- N-Nada Lene. – senti a garganta seca. - Não aconteceu nada. O Potter continua a ser o mesmo protótipo de ser humano egocêntrico e idiota de sempre. – e me sentei na cadeira mais próxima, desejando de todo o coração que ela acreditasse no que eu havia acabado de contar.

Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, cotovelos apoiados na mesa, o queixo apoiado na palma da mão, me olhando atentamente.

- Quer dizer então que não aconteceu nada?

- Não. – mordi o lábio inferior. Marlene sorriu ao notar a ambigüidade presente nessa minha resposta monossilábica. - Quero dizer, não aconteceu nada. – tratei de completar, falando mais rápido do que gostaria.

- Nadica de nada? – ela continuava a me olhar, com um brilho meio Sherlock nos olhos castanho-claros.

- Nã...

- Você está dizendo que você e James Potter, fizeram um trabalho juntos, sobre um assunto extremamente sugestivo como uma poção do amor, e não apareceu nem uma mínima faísca para contar história. É isso?

- Uhuum. Nada de faíscas. – balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa Lily.

Até aqui, nenhuma novidade.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio, Lene. – sorri para ela, enquanto pegava um dos gatinhos que estava roçando em minhas pernas, colocando-o no colo. – Me diz, pra que transformar uma coisa fofa dessas em uma almofada hein?

Marlene apenas revirou os olhos ao meu comentário idiota e inútil e sorriu.

- Então, ainda temos o resto da tarde livre. Você obviamente não vai me contar o que aconteceu ontem...

- Não aconteceu nada ont...

- Tá, okay Lily. E eu sou irmã de Merlin.

- Na verdade isso seria meio impossível Lene, porque há dez minutos atrás você era um elfo doméstico.

- Haha. Morri de rir com essa, sério. – ela me observou pelo canto dos olhos castanho-claros, enquanto se espreguiçava. – Então, o que vamos fazer agora?

Meio que involuntariamente, me mexi na cadeira, sentindo-me meio desconfortável.

- Tenho que dar um aviso de detenção hoje. – tentei parecer o mais impessoal possível.

- Para quem?

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem instantaneamente, enquanto observava o gatinho brincar com meus dedos. Sistema nervoso fraco de uma figa!

- Black. – respirei fundo. - E Potter.

- Ah, **isso** vai ser engraçado.

Ela cruzou os braços, rindo abertamente em minha direção.

-

Chegamos a Sala Comunal alguns minutos depois. Potter e Black se encontravam sentados nas duas poltronas perto da lareira, o primeiro com a cabeça encostada na poltrona com os olhos fechados, os óculos caindo levemente no nariz bem feito; o segundo observava atentamente um pedaço de pergaminho que eu não consegui distinguir o que era.

Espera só um minutinho. Eu falei que o nariz do Potter é bem feito não falei?

_Ah, meu Merlin._

Respirei fundo, olhando de soslaio para Lene, que sorria divertidamente em minha direção. Eu amo a minha amiga, mas juro por Merlin, às vezes (e não é muito incomum) ela mais atrapalha do que ajuda.

Tentei soar o mais severa possível quando me aproximei dos dois, apoiando-me nas costas no sofá vermelho-vinho que ficava entre as duas poltronas.

- Os dois, detenção hoje à noite. – cruzei os braços, tentando colocar um tom autoritário na minha voz.

- _O quê?!_ – eles falaram em uníssoro, ambos com expressões atônitas nos rostos.

Potter arrepiou os cabelos da nuca. Black me encarava com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

- Você não pode estar falando sério Evans. – ele me encarou, os olhos azul-escuro observando-me atentamente.

- Claro que estou falando sério Black.

A verdade é que eu não me importava muito com os olhos do Black. Na verdade eu encararia aqueles olhos a noite toda se não precisasse desviar minha atenção para o outro lado.

- Mas nós não fizemos nada de errado essa semana, Lily. – Potter arrepiou alguns fios de cabelo da nuca e eu pude sentir seu perfume chegando até mim.

_Pelas calças de Merlin, qual é o meu problema hein?_

Marlene sorriu para mim, sentando-se no sofá.

- Vocês azararam o Avery. Novamente. – levantei uma das sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços, não conseguindo deixar de olhar para ele.

- Mas isso foi semana passada Evans! – Black cruzou os braços, contrafeito. Às vezes ele me lembra um garotinho de cinco anos cuja mãe proibiu de sair para brincar.

- E vocês estão recebendo a detenção hoje. Que mal há nisso?

Não sei bem se foi por causa da vermelhidão das minhas bochechas que eu sentia que estavam ficando cada vez mais aparentes, ou pelo fato de Marlene me olhar como se estivesse quebrando as costelas para não rir, mas a questão é que eu me juntei a ela, sentando no sofá. O que acabou mostrando-se ser uma péssima ideia.

Porque a distancia entre mim e Potter diminuiu consideravelmente depois disso.

- Aquilo que fizemos nem pode ser chamado de azaração Lily... – ele sorriu para mim, enquanto se espreguiçava.

- Ah, não? Vocês deixaram o cabelo dele verde-limão, com passarinhos assassinos em volta e de cabeça para baixo. – olhei para os dois. – Ele, não os passarinhos.

- Não se esqueça do rosto cheio de pus, Lily. – Lene fez uma careta, enquanto apontava para o próprio rosto em movimentos circulares.

- Ah, bem... – Black deu de ombros, olhando divertidamente para Potter. – Não se pode negar que quando fazemos, fazemos bem feito.

Revirei os olhos, cruzando os braços novamente e me encostando no sofá.

- Bem, bem feito ou não, vocês possuem uma detenção pendente. Para hoje.

- Mas Evans, foi com o Avery! _O Avery_! – Black me encarou, os olhos azul-profundo cheios de indignação.

- Isso não influi em nada.

- Claro que influi! – ele se aproximou um pouco mais, apertando-se ao lado de Marlene no sofá. Notei, que o sorriso idiota que ela tinha no rosto desapareceu depois disso.

- Black, você está me _apertando_. – ela sussurrou baixinho, para ele, que sorriu de maneira divertida.

- Lily, você sabe que o Avery não é nenhum santo não sabe? – Potter se ajeitou na cadeira, enquanto me olhava diretamente nos olhos.

Respirei fundo.

- Tá, okay. Eu sei que o Avery... bem, eu sei que ele está no meio de toda essa coisa de comensais, mas isso não é desculpa para vocês dois...

- E o Peter... – Marlene me lembrou. Potter e Black lhe lançaram mais alguns olhares assassinos.

- E o Pettigrew, azararem o garoto! – completei.

- Por falar nisso, cadê ele? – Black olhou em volta, procurando o amigo.

- Evans, alguém já te falou que você é mais teimosa do que um hipogrifo? – Potter passou a mão pela nuca como se estivesse cansado, embora me observasse com um daqueles sorrisos eu-sou-o-melhor-de-todos.

Espera aí um minutinho, ele me chamou de _Evans_?

- Bela maneira de tentar me convencer Potter. – lhe lancei um sorriso irônico.

- Nós só não podemos ter detenção hoje Evans. Só isso.

Evans. **Evans**. Por que ele me chamou pelo sobrenome? Ultimamente ele não tem me chamado pelo sobrenome, por mais que eu insista para ele fazer isso. Que mudança é essa agora? E por que eles não podem ter detenção hoje? Falando nisso, o Remus ainda não voltou da "viajem". Será que as minhas suposições estão realmente certas? Será que o Remus é realmente um lobisomem? Será que o Potter e o Black tem alguma coisa haver com isso? E por Merlin, por que eu preciso questionar tanto?!

- E por que não? – tentei colocar um leve tom de curiosidade na voz, como se fosse algo desinteressado.

- Porque não. – Black me olhou com uma mistura de seriedade e divertimento. - Marlene, essa sua amiga faz perguntas demais.

- Fica quieto, Black. – Lene fez um gesto impaciente com as mãos, enquanto encontrava os meus olhos e sorria. – Na verdade, acho melhor irmos procurar o Peter não? – ela desviou sua atenção para o Black novamente.

- Pra quê? – ele encarou Marlene como se ela tivesse tomado alguma poção estragada e os efeitos colaterais estivessem sendo apresentados no exato momento. – Ele provavelmente deve está na cozinha se empanturan... AÍ! VOCÊ ME BELISCOU! QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA MCKINNON?!

Marlene não respondeu, apenas bufou impacientemente enquanto arrastava o Black pela manga da camisa.

- Vamos procurar o Peter. – ela piscou divertidamente para mim. Instantaneamente senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Não precisava me agredir fisicamente... – ainda consegui ouvir o Black murmurar contrafeito antes de eles saírem pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda.

Soltei um suspiro involuntário, me preparando para sair dali o mais rápido possível. O problema é que eu ainda estava presa no caso "não podemos ter detenção hoje".

- Quando você vai começar Lily? – voltei minha atenção para ele, que me observava como se desconfiasse de algo que não sei.

- Começar o quê, Potter? – cruzei os braços, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- A cumprir o que prometeu.

- Tecnicamente eu não prometi nada.

Ele sorriu, sentando-se no sofá, ao meu lado.

- Você não é fácil sabia?

Não Potter. **Você** não é fácil. Sabia?

- Bela maneira de tentar me convencer. – sorri levemente.

- Ah, vamos lá Lily. Confia em mim, pelo menos uma vez. – ele passou uma das mãos pela nuca novamente me observando com um interesse que fez com que as minhas bochechas ficassem vermelhas quase que imediatamente. De maneira involuntária, claro.

- Só se você me disser por que não pode ter detenção hoje.

- Se você confia não precisa de condições. – ele piscou para mim, sorrindo.

Mordi o lábio inferior, enquanto o observava.

- Okay. Sem detenções por hoje. – desviei minha atenção dele, observando o fogo crepitar na lareira a nossa frente. Respirei fundo.

Isso definitivamente não iria ser uma via de mão única. Não mesmo.

- Mas isso se aplica aos dois certo? – cruzei os braços, ainda fitando a lareira. Eu podia sentir que ele continuava a me observar. – Se eu vou confiar em você, - fiz uma careta, Potter riu. – você também tem que confiar em mim.

Estendi minha mão para ele, enquanto voltava a encarar os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Potter a apertou, sorrindo.

- Fechado.

Fui surpreendida quando ele puxou levemente a minha mão, me trazendo mais para perto e me abraçando. Senti meu rosto esquentar quando, me encaixei entre o seu pescoço e seu ombro, a porcaria do perfume dele me invadiu novamente. Péssima ideia essa de confiar no Potter. **Péssima** ideia.

-

_Caro Prongs,_

_Ah, eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. E você como está?_

_Então desconfio que eu deveria falar com o Moony em vez de com você. Acho que ele tem uma opinião mais concreta. Haha!_

_Brincadeira. _

_E é realmente bom saber que você não é um psicopata maluco ou coisa parecida. Não que eu estivesse pensando que você era um, só pra deixar isso claro._

_É verdade. Nos correspondemos já há algum tempo e eu sei muito pouco sobre você. Qual a minha cor preferida? Hum, azul. Mas é um tipo específico de azul. Sabe, no verão, quando não existe nem sinal de nuvem no céu, e você consegue ver as estrelas com clareza? É desse tipo de azul que eu gosto. Daquele que fica perto das estrelas. Estranho, eu sei. E a sua cor favorita, Prongs, qual é?_

_Tenho outra pergunta para fazer antes de ir. O quão difícil é, para você, confiar em uma pessoa? Espera, deixa eu reformular essa pergunta, porque muito provavelmente você não é uma pessoa estranha e meio travada para relacionamentos que nem eu. Então, para você, é fácil confiar em alguém?_

_É isso. Vou indo agora._

_Um abraço,_

_Jane. _

**

* * *

**

**N/A **: Hello!

Quase dois meses sem postar nada. Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou uma vergonha. Peço desculpas a quem tem acompanhado a fic, sei que é horrivel esperar muito por capitulos. Então se você estiver de saco cheio das minhas demoras e quiser desistir da fic sinta-se livre para fazê-lo. Eu juro que não vou ficar chateada.

Então, para quem fica - muito obrigada por ser paciente comigo! - eu acho que devo explicações. Então, tenho que confessar que cheguei no capitulo quatro sem nenhum capitulo a mais escrito, então além de demorar mais por causa desse capitulo cinco, eu ainda comecei a escrever os capítulos seis e sete para que o meu vergonhoso desaparecimento não ocorra novamente.

Vamos as reviews. A melhor parte de todas para uma autora insegura feito eu.

**Luu **: Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic. Espero de coração que você continue acompanhando ela. Muito obrigada pela review viu? Um beijo.

**japan **: Que bom que eu consegui convencer você a deixar uma review. Muito obrigada mesmo! Um beijo.

**Camila Lopes** : Gosta do James? Que bom! Eu sou meio insegura com o James, para ser sincera. Nunca acho que ele está a altura do que eu imagino que ele seja. Mas enfim, muito obrigada pela review! Um beijo.

**Mariana** : Você gosta de quando a Lily fica vermelha? Vou confessar que eu também. Acho que é porque eu tenho esse disturbio também. Fico vermelha com uma facilidade enorme. haha. Brigada pela review! Um beijo.

Bom, o resto das reviews do pessoal cadastrado aqui no fanfiction eu respondo do outro jeito certo? Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo. E vou seguir aquele mesmo esqueminha certo? Com 10 reviews eu posto o próximo capitulo. Provavelmente em menos de quinze dias.

É isso aí.

Um beijo,

Pati Evans.

Ps: para quem acompanha It's Just a Football Day, o próximo e ultimo capitulo não deve demorar para sair.


End file.
